The Love in Between
by lanaiskhaleesi
Summary: Regina Mills just moved to San Francisco, CA and is looking for a fresh start. As she desperately tries to move on from the past she wishes to erase, she meets a man who will turn her whole life into something unexpected. As she discovers secrets of her unknown lineage, she starts to learn what family and love really mean. - OutlawQueen AU
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning." I greeted the receptionist with a smile.

"Hi, what can I help you with today?" She responded smiling back at me.

"I have a second interview with Mrs. Duncan today at 10am." I replied. I felt a bit nervous but confident that the interview would go well.

"Oh yes, our executive director. So, this would be your final interview. Your name?"

"Regina Mills."

"Alright, you can have a seat and Ms. Duncan will be out in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Great, thank you."

I walked towards the living room like setting at reception. Before sitting I pulled down my pencil skirt since it would rise on occasion. As I was waiting I noticed the layout of the office. Flyers posted all over of different events hosted by the organization and its programs. There was Youth Voice, College Bound, 415 Ink, among others. All providing resources so young kids could thrive and have a safe place to express themselves and be guided. I thought working at a non-profit that helped youth was the perfect place to start for myself. I wanted to help youth. I wanted to make the difference that was never made in me. So, working as a youth counselor, to me, was the perfect start to my career.

As my mind spaced out thinking of how I would have wished for someone to fight for me at a young age I heard a voice call me name.

"Regina Mills?" I look up to see a woman standing near the front desk.

"Yes, that's me."

"Rachel Duncan, pleased to meet you." She said smiling as she extended her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" I reply trying to be as professional as possible.  
"Follow me and we can get started" she said smiling as she leads me to the conference room.  
As we walked I went through all my interview practices that I had worked on the few days before. Nervous, but excited to hopefully start fresh. As we made it to one of the conference rooms I was in awe. There were spray painted art pieces on the walls. Inspirational quotes and the room layout was so amazing. Lots of colors and designs to make youth feel interested in it.

"As you can tell we do let our youth express themselves. All art pieces on the walls were created by our youth. This is what we are about, giving kids an outlet and safe place to find and be themselves." She said as I sat and looked around the room.

"This is all so great!" I said excitedly.

"So! Let's get started, shall we? Tell me why you want to work at Project Reach?" She asked intently.

"Well..." I began.

I walked out of the office building feeling confident and hopeful I would get the job. As I started to walk down the street into the underground station to get the subway I felt truly hopeful for once in a very long time. I started to slow my walking a bit and stood still. I felt the cool breeze coming from the bay and I closed my eyes. I wished to myself as hard as I could. _Please, please, let this time be different._ I thought. _I need this fresh start, I need this to work. No more second chances. This is the last time.  
_  
I opened my eyes and felt my left cheek suddenly got wet. I brushed my tear away, and walked down into the subway station.

.*.

I had decided to go get some groceries at the local grocery stands on the streets on my way back. I was cravings something sweet so I decided to treat myself and get a small tub of my favorite ice cream, chunky monkey. It was about 1:30pm when I arrived back to my house. I had found this beautiful Victorian like house on one of San Francisco's hills that had the most perfect view of the city. The sunrises and sunsets were breathtaking. The house was a deep red with black roofing and gold accents. And of course, as high as the rent is in San Francisco I would be renting half of the house. I was given the first floor since that was what was available. The second floor neighbor had moved out within 2 days of my arriving to San Francisco so I was happy to have the house to myself in a sense. I walked up the stairs to open the main door that gave way to a small hallway that had stairs that lead to the second floor entrance and next to the staircase was the door to my part of the house. I had two grocery bags in my hand and had already struggled to open the first door and now I felt my hand getting weak from the weight of the groceries. I was about to put the key in the lock when my bags fell and my groceries fell to the floor.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Regina! Hey, let me help you." I heard a familiar voice coming through the main door.  
"David... oh hello." I responded surprised.

David Nolan, my landlord, very rarely made appearances, so to see him here meant something was going on.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah it's nothing bad, we just-" he tried explaining as he helped me put the food in my grocery bags.

"And so, this is the main entrance..."

David was interrupted by his wife Mary who seemed to be showing someone the house.  
"Oh! Regina, you're here! Perfect! So, this is Regina, she would be your potential neighbor if you do decide to rent with us..." Mary explained as she walked towards me.  
"Regina, this is Robin Locksley, he is very interested in renting the 2nd floor!" Mary said excitedly to me.

Mary was nice but she was a bit too rainbows and unicorn stickers for my taste. And David for some reason was just in love with that about her.

As Mary presented the man to me he bent down before entering the house to pick up my ice cream tub that had rolled to the entrance.

He picked it up and looked at the tub, "Chunky Monkey" he stated.  
English accent I thought.

He entered the house and turned to walk towards me and our eyes met. The bluest of blue eyes I had ever seen. He was so handsome. But all I could see were those blue eyes. He did not look away from me as he walked towards me. I was frozen still, and felt goosebumps run down my arms and chills on my spine.

He extended his hand giving me the tub, still his eyes locked on mine.  
"It's my favorite." He said with a smile.

I quickly knocked out of trans and took the tub and for a slight second I felt his fingertips meet mine. I just took the tub and placed it in my bag.

"Nice to meet you...Robin." I stated half nervous.  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." He replied smiling looking at me with those sharp blue eyes that were froze me again.

"Uh, well enjoy the rest of the tour." I said moving to try and open the door but stumbling as I turn to unlock the door.

"Careful." He says moving closer as to preparing to catch my fall.

"I'm fine thank you." I reply quickly

"Here I'll help you with the other bag!" Mary said.

"Oh, thank you. Just set it on the table."

I walk in setting my groceries and standing for a moment trying to refocus myself. What was I thinking? I looked like a drooling kid.

"Let me show you the second floor." I overheard David tell Robin as the stairs creaked towards the upstairs.

"Oh my god! You are _so_ into him!" Mary started yapping.

"What do you mean? No, I'm not." I stated seriously.

"You may say that but what I saw! Oh, that's another fairytale!" She said helping me put the groceries away.

I roll my eyes.

"Okay, relax. You're reading too much into this. And you've been watching too many Disney movies. You're trying to find love where there is nothing. And either way, I'm not interested." I stated.

But I was. But either way, I was not in the point in my life to be testing the waters with a man. However, captivating he was. My life was too complicated and torn apart to try and be finding a "soulmate". I couldn't risk getting too close to anyone. It was too dangerous.

"Well fine. Any who-" Mary started to speak when David stepped in.

"Mary, good news! Robin has decided to move in. He says he has fallen more in love with the house after being inside. I'll go get the paperwork from the car." David stepped it.

"Hear that? He's in love!" Mary teased me.  
"Oh stop it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, fine! I'll leave you alone to eat your chunky monkey" Mary teased once again and walked out.

Great, a neighbor. And it had to be exactly the one that I acted like a deer in headlights.

 _ **Hello guys! So I hope you enjoy and keep reading! :) please comment and let me know what you think so far?**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke to hearing loud creeks and bumps on the upstairs and hallway.

"What the hell?" I said waking up out of the covers. I quickly walk out to give Robin a piece of my mind. It was 6am and he was creating a racket.

I walked out to the main hallway wearing my favorite booty short pajamas showed half of my ass and a silk tank top. I had been living by myself since the age of 18 so being in my own home half naked and braless was a default habit, so I thought nothing of it. I walked out to find an empty main hallway. I walked up the stairs to see if the new neighbor was moving in.

"Wow" I heard a voice.

"What?" I turn around halfway up the stairs with a stern look in face. For some reason, I knew that comment was directed at the fact that you could see half my bare ass with my shorts.

"Oh nothing! It's... just..." Robin said pausing as he saw me approaching.

"Just… what?" I ask raising my eyebrows getting closer to him.

He had blue sweatpants and a white tee on. He was holding a brown box that made him flex his muscles. I stared at his muscles thinking of how they would feel if I was wrapped around in them. I quickly snapped out of the trans snapped at him. "You know, you're not the only one that lives here so next time you plan on creating an earthquake in this house be mindful of whoever else lives here. What the hell is wrong with you did you grow up in the forest or have you just never lived with someone else?"

He smiled at me. He placed his box on the floor and extended his hand out towards me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked completely confused. I expected him to yell back at me at least or roll his eyes.

"Place your hand on top of mine" he said calmly.

"What? Why?" I looked at him with a stern confused look.

"Just place your hand on mine, please." He said still smiling at me and speaking softly.

I did as he asked even though I was still confused the hell out of my mind.

Once I placed my hand on his I felt a surge of energy rush through my veins. He then rubbed his thumb on the side of my hand and placed a kiss on the top of my hand. My eyes opened wide as I felt his lips on my hand. My mouth opened stunned and quickly closed as I saw him come back up from my hand. He looked me in the eyes and said sweetly, "I do apologize for disturbing your sleep milady. Please let me make it up to you by taking you out for dinner."

I paused for a moment processing what he told me.

"Wait," I replied. I had realized what was going on.

"You did this on purpose just so I could come outside and you could ask me on a date" I replied with a slight smile.

"Well I thought it was quite a smart plan. Last night I came back and knocked but you didn't answer. And I didn't think it quite proper to disturb a beautiful woman's sleep." He responded still holding my hand rubbing his thumb on it.

"Oh, but in the morning you think it's okay even though I still am asleep?" I replied.

"Well you had your rest and thought it to be better to ask once well rested. And may I say you do look stunning in the morning." I smiled and shook my head as I started to remove my hand from his grasp. He only held on to it tighter and looked me in the eyes.

"You haven't answered my request." He said.

"Then you'll just have to wait for a response won't you." I looked at him smiling and took my hand away from his grasp. I turned around to enter my apartment and he says, "Then I'll just have to keep creating earthquakes every morning until you do won't I?"

"Yes, I supposed you do." I smirked at him. And closed the door to my apartment. 

.*.  
Later on, in the afternoon, as I was getting ready to go for a walk my phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hello, my name is Angie. I am calling from Project Reach is Regina Mills available?"

"Yes, this is she." I said excitedly.

"Hello Ms. Mills. I am calling you in regard to the position that you applied with us to be youth counselor."

"Yes?" I asked intently.

"Ms. Mills, I am sorry but you were not selected for the position. We have decided to go with another candidate." She said. I felt so hopeless. I had thought the interview went so well.

"Oh. Well thank you for calling to let-"

"Ms. Mills, I'm sorry I don't believe I was clear. We are not placing you for the youth counselor position, but our executive director was impressed with your resume, especially you double majoring in theatre and creative arts. Our executive director would like to offer you the head position of the Creative Arts program. The program entails, theatre, music, art, cinematography, photography, among others. You would be running the entire program."

"Oh, my goodness. Thank you so much!" I replied ecstatic.

"I do assume this means you accept the offer?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"Okay! Perfect. Are you available to start this Monday?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Perfect. You will need to be here at 9am. Please ask for myself at front desk so I can get you started on orientation. And Ms. Mills, welcome to Project Reach."

"Thank you." I replied. I could not believe it. Everything was coming along so perfectly. Things were turning up great.

I was so stunned that the knock on the door scared me. I went ahead to open the door to find an elderly man in a black suit.

"Regina Marie Mills?" The man asked.

"Yes. What can I help you with?" I said confused. How did he know my name?

"Good. Now may I come in? I have news that's important for you."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked confused and hesitant to let him in.

"Child, I am your fathers lawyer. I have been looking for you for a year and 2 months trying to give you his will." He replied sternly. "Now will you let an old man have a seat? My bones aren't what they used to be."

I was in complete shock. My heart was pounding almost about to fly out of my chest and my hands got sweaty from the nerves. I opened the door to him and he sat on my dinner table.

"My father? What do you mean my father?" I asked because I had been in foster system since I was 5. To my knowledge my parents were dead and I was placed in foster care for my safety. My social worker had always told me that my parents were being targeted by dangerous people and since they died it was only time they would find me. And that's why I was never adopted, for fear of being found. So, I was constantly moved from foster care to foster care never being given a home.

"Yes, you have a father and a mother. But we will talk about her in a bit. Now, the will and testament." He opened his suitcase and pulled out a manila folder carrying multiple pages.

He read "My dearest Regina. If you are being read this letter by my lawyer and dear friend Alfred. This only means that I have passed on. I want to tell you few things but the first thing is that I love you with all my heart my sweet child. Ever since I held you in my arms the day you were born I knew that you were the queen of my heart, that is why I named you Regina. I hope that you had a good life so far, but i fear that may not the case. As i know that you have been moved to different foster cares as I instructed your social worker. You see, I had to do this. I had to keep you safe from your mother. Your mother has only ever been after my money. And the day she found out you would be the heir to my fortune, she was determined to end your life. That is why i sent you away, and I have been in hiding. I sold my companies, all our properties and disappeared. But your mother found me. And therefore, now you are being read this letter. Regina, you must ensure that your mother never gets this money. Keep it for yourself and your future family, put it to use. Most of all my child, remember that I love you and always will. Your loving father, Henry Mills."

I sat in silence, not realizing that tears had flushed me entire face. I began to sob. Therefore, I was left alone, why I was always told it was dangerous to have someone with me. And even now it was more dangerous.

.*.

"Ms. Mills?" Alfred said trying to snap me out of my shock. I quickly snapped myself out of it still stunned but trying to focus.

"I do understand that this is a lot for you to-"

There was a knock on the door. I turned to look at the door. Fear filled me and i thought, what if it's my mother? Did she find me? Why does she want to kill me? What happened that I cannot remember any of my memories with them?

Alfred placed his hand on top mine and I looked at him as he said, "It's okay. I made sure I was not followed and we have gone to a great deal ensuring that she does not know where you are."

A felt a bit of relief come into me as I stood up and walked towards the door.  
I open and Robin is standing in front of me with a smile in his face.

 **(ROBINS POV)**

I wait at her door. I wanted to see her again, and ask her on a date again. I assumed she'd tease me a bit I even loved doing that with her. She opened the door. My smile turned into worry. I saw her, eyes red, cheeks wet. She looked at me, I could see the look in her eyes. She looked heartbroken and scared. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and keep her safe.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"Robin, please this is not the time." She said wiping away her tears.

"But what's happened? You're not okay. Tell me, I can help."

I took my hand and cupped her cheek. Trying to show her she could count on me. As my hand touched her cheek, she closed her eyes more tears rushing out. I approached her and wrapped her around in my arms. She began sobbing even more with her face buried on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. As I looked up I saw an elderly man sitting at her dinner table looking at us with a half-smile and a saddened look in his face. I then looked down at Regina and cupped her face in my hands and cleared her tears from her cheek.

"Hey, hey... it's going to be okay. Alright? Tell me what's going on sweet queen?" I asked softly. Trying to calm her down.

"Robin... I... Please I can't right now. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have loaded my emotions on you." She said with her voice cracking and tears still flowing down.

"No, no, no, no. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here for you alright?"

She stood in silence looking at me. Her eyes told me she just wanted me to hold her and keep her safe. Her lip trembled. I stroked her cheek with my thumb and looked at here. Trying to just calm her down with my silence.

"Who is that man in there?" I asked.

"He's. Uh… Alfred.," she said hesitantly.

"Is he the reason you are crying? Did he tell you something?" I asked softly trying to keep her calm and find out why she was crying.

"He uh... um-"

"Alfred White, attorney at law." The man said as he stood up.

"What's going on? Why is she crying?"

"No Robin, please it's fine. You can go. I'm sorry for all of this. Just go and I'll speak to you later today alright?" She said trying not to cry again.

"Regina, please. I only want to help."

"Robin, please!"

I saw her face, about to break down once more but intent on making me know that whatever was going on she needed to do alone.

"Very well. But, hey, look at me." I said to her cupping one of her cheeks. "I am here when you want to talk. Just a flight of stairs away." I kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Now, to your fathers will, shall we?" I heard Alfred say to her she the door closed.

Her father had died. I didn't want to leave her but I had to respect her wishes. I can't imagine what she must be going through. I had to make sure that she was okay. However strong and new my interest or feelings were for her I knew one thing. I needed to take care of her, and do whatever I could to make her happy.

 **(Regina's POV)**

"Sorry about that." I said to Alfred.

"Oh no it's quite alright madam. I think it's great you have found someone to share your life with."

"Oh, no no. We're not like that, no."

"Oh well I do apologize. You two do seem to be made for each other." He said smiling.  
I smiled back. "So, the will?"

"Ah yes! Let's get to that. I must get back to Maine soon to settle the legal matters for your father's current house."

"He… he had a house?"

"Yes, it was his sort of shelter for the last few years. Until well your mother had your men made it and found him. And well then that is why I am here... sad truly. Henry was a great man and a good friend." He continued as we sat at the table. "He was honest, kind, loyal to his friends and family. He truly was someone you would want to have in your life."

"And what about other family? Aunts, uncles do I have any?" I asked with tears running down my cheeks.

"I am so sorry Regina. They are all gone. Sadly, your mother's wrath and hatred was the downfall of your loved ones."

"But why? What happened that made her this way?" I asked desperately.

"Truly, your mother was not like this when she met your father. But something happened after she married your father. She became... how do I say this... vengeful of your father. I truly do believe it was because of where your father came from and she felt that his family would never accept her. You see, your father's family was very well off, and your mother came from a poor family. They married for love but then you were born and he found a greater love. The love of a child. And your mother became angry towards the love he had for you and feared he would leave her. Your mother truly was a good woman, but pain and revenge fueled her heart and she went down a road that you don't come back out of. And that is why your father needed you to disappear. Your mother has been on the warpath to find all blood related to you and with that find you. You have been protected since you birth Regina. From silent angels."

"Well it's never felt like that." I sobbed.

"I know child but it was for your safety. We could not risk going to the police either for fear that it would lead to your discovery."

I paused for a moment, processing everything.

"Okay so to be clear. If I continue as I have been before. Laying low, not making noise... then I'll be fine."

"Yes, I will ensure of that. You father left me a sum to make sure of that. So that your mother never hears about you and cannot track you down."

"Okay. So, what about the will?"

"Okay, I will read the will to you the single heir of your father, Henry Mills. The will reads as follows. To Regina Mills, single and only child to Henry Daniel Mills the sum of $9,967,125,355.27 is transferred on for ownership. Along with this necklace that was given to you on your birth and is now being returned to you." Alfred pulled the necklace from his pocket.

It was a thin golden string line with a circle and in it was a golden tree.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I said still shedding tears.

"Now child, I want you to listen to me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Now, I have been dealing with your mother for a very long time. She cannot get to you without getting to me. And even after I am gone I have made sure that you will still be safe. So please child. Live your life, do some good and try to find your home in this world. Even perhaps with that fellow out there that I know is waiting for me to leave." He held my hand "Now, all you need to do is sign and it's yours."

As i signed he spoke "I will be forwarding you on the sum in small increments as not to cause alarm. Your father did ask that I keep a portion stored away in case of anything happening there is a safety net amount until your mother is out of the picture."

"Thank you truly. For coming to speak to me and putting yourself in danger. Please stay safe." I begged him.

I showed Alfred out and close the door. I sunk down to the floor and began to sob. Why was this happening? Why me? I felt so confused about it all. But I had found my family, in such a horrible way that it almost seemed liked some sort of dream. But this was my reality, my constant horrid reality.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since I found out about my history. I had avoided leaving my apartment and in that tried my best to avoid Robin as I knew if he saw me he would start asking questions. The last thing I wanted was to let him in on my hurricane of a life. And along with that I had come to the conclusion that leading him on even if it was to flirt was out of the questions. I knew that love was not an option knowing how dangerous it would be to be around me.

Monday came along and I was set to meet Angie to start my first day. I woke and had some breakfast. Angie had let me know that the work attire was casual so I decided to wear some skinny jeans, black flats, fitted red tank top under my black leather jacket. I curled my short hair and put my makeup on. I had decided to go with a natural look and a red wine lipstick. As I walked out to catch the cable car I took my phone out of my bag to check the route I would take. I had decided that bring a car to San Francisco was not smart at all, since the traffic was as bad a New York's it's just a lot better to take public transportation.

As I arrived to the office I informed the receptionist I was set to meet Angie. Angie then came out to greet me and take me into the conference room where we went over all the policies and procedures and had me sign forms to start officially working.

"Alright, so this would be your office. You will be sharing it with the lead of the program. Since we are a non-profit we are tight on funds therefore tight on space. Just comes with the job you know?" she said smiling.

"Oh well at least I won't be lonely." I replied.

"So he will be back in a few minutes to give you a tour and get you all set alright. Happy first day!" she waved as she left me in the office.

I began to settle in, and looked over the binder that Angie had given me of the program I'd be running. She had given me handouts of the recent events that had gone on in the past to give me a feel of what their goals were. There was a flyer for an upcoming event called "Play for Hope" It was targeted for raising funds for kids who did not have instruments at home so that they could be given ones. As i looked at the contact information it read 'Contact Robin for information on performing' Robin? I thought. It can't be the same one. Now that would be just freaky.

"Wow." I hear a familiar voice say.

I looked up from the flyer to see Robin standing in the doorway.

"No way." I said with a smile.

Robin was the program lead! I could not believe it, all I could do was smile.

"Ms. Mills are you following me?" he teased with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Locksley, I think I should be asking you that questions. First you move in to where I live and now you decide to work where I will be?" I replied, still smiling at him.

"Ms. Mills if I may correct you, I have been living in San Francisco and working here for the past 5 years," he said approaching me "you are in fact following me."

He was standing close to me. He was wearing a green jacket, a brown shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were as blue as ever. I stood up and smiled at him. "Just give me to tour Robin."

He snickered, and extended his hand out to me. I stood in silence looking at his hand and back at him with a bit of a confused smile.

"You know the drill." he replied prompting me to recall the morning where he asked me on a date.

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face and place my hand on his, he rubbed his thumb on the top of my hand and said "Milady, would you do me the honor of letting me give you the tour?"

"Robin, just give me the damn tour!" I replied to him with a smile that I could not erase.

"Fine, fine. I just wanted to see that beautiful smile of your before we got started." he said to me rubbing his thumb on my cheek.

"Robin.. we are at work." I say still not being able to help my smile. "We're going to get in trouble."

He just shook his head still smiling and stood next to the door. "After you milady." he said .

I giggled and walked out following him.

He gave me a tour of the entire building. He showed me the art rooms, the theatre, and the rooms where they took pictures and made movies. I met some of the kids that were working on some projects and they all seemed so happy. By the time we were done going through the entire site we had gone back to our desks to get familiar with the paperwork of the program, it was lunch time.

"So, I assume you must be hungry by now. How's about I treat my new boss to lunch?" Robin offered.

"Boss?" I said stunned.

"Well yes, you are the manager to the program where I work so you are my boss."

"Well being your boss, I think I should treat you to lunch don't you think?" I asked, not realizing that I began to get closer to him.

"Now, beautiful woman, I am trying to get you to go on some kind of date with me, and you are ruining my attempts by offering to pay my meal." He said also getting closer to me.

"If you are trying to get me to go on a date with me, you're going to have to do better than work lunch." I replied not realizing that I had gotten so close to him our lips almost touched..

"Regina, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Robin asked sweetly.

Once I heard his question I remember, Alfred, then my family. How could I have not realized what I was doing. With Robin, I forgot about everything going wrong in my life that I did not realize I was doing what i set myself on not to do.

"Robin... I'm sorry... I.. I shouldn't have lead you on like that." I turn away from him to walking out of the office. I reach the outside of the office to find Robin walking behind me.

"Robin, please I'm sorry. I just can't do this right now. I can't do love right now. I just, it's dangerous." I said as my voice broke.

"Why is it dangerous. I won't hurt you if that's what you think." he said in a serious tone.

"I just... I can't tell you. I don't want to get you involved.. Or hurt." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Robin approached me with a worried look on his face as if wanting to fight everyone and everything that wanted to hurt me.

"Hey.. hey love." he said sweetly as his hand cupped my cheek. I couldn't help but slightly rest my head on this hand as I closed my eyes and began to cry and all my fears and worries melted out for him to quickly hugged me tight and and I hugged him back even tighter burying myself in his chest wanting to escape the world in his arms.

"I've got you, i've got you love. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." he said sweetly. He held me until I had stopped sobbing. I lifted my head up to look up at his blue eyes. He looked back at me. I had never felt more safe than when I felt at that moment in his arms and looking into his eyes. He looked back at me, smiled and gave me a sweet soft kiss. I closed my eyes and for a moment, I felt every inch of my body tremble as if there were fireworks going off inside me. He let go of the kiss. He was still holding me tight, I did not want to let go of him.

"Now.." he softly said stroking my cheek," how's about we have some lunch and we talk about this some time later tonight alright?"

I looked at him and nodded.. he kissed my forehead and he took my hand as we walked to find somewhere to eat.

"So, tell me.. what made you want to work at a non-profit. I know it's not the money, non-profits are known for now paying very well."

"Well, all I can ever remember was being in foster care. I didn't grow up with a family, and I remember how that felt. I grew up alone. Some foster parents were okay, others well, they were very abusive. I won't go into details but, once I got older I realized that I wanted to be somewhere that kids were able to escape their lives. I'd always loved music, art, anything that could help me escape my reality. It helped me a lot growing up but I never thought I could use it to help. I had been trying to erase my whole life, trying to move on from it at least and I thought that giving what was never given to me was the right place to start."

Robin reached out to put hold her hand across the table. Her eyes were glassy, trying to hold back the tears. "So, what made you want to work here?" she asked quickly gearing the attention to him.

"Well, I'd always loved the arts.. mostly music. My family was poor, and all we had was eachother. As poor as we were for some reason my mother always had people over. On Sundays, she would have family night but it was never just family." Robin chuckled continuing " Friends, strangers, neighbors would come to our house and we would have dinner together in our backyard. No one was turned away. And my mom had this one guitar that she would play and we would all sit together and sing, we weren't all blood related but it felt like family. After she died.. I lost that. I wanted to do something good like my mother did, so I decided just like you, to find a place where I can give to others who had never had that."

"I am sorry about your mother." Regina said softly, giving him a tender look.

"I miss her everyday, but I know she is no longer in pain. There's a peace in that." He replied with a half smile. "Well, we better get back to the office." He continued quickly, not wanting to dwell in sad things.

As they walked back Robin told Regina that every year, there were groups on charge of different events for the program. The manager and lead always were together and this year's event would be "Play for Hope" for the arts program. Regina recalled seeing the flyer and smiled inside recalling their encounter in the morning, both not believing that out of all the people in San Francisco, they ended up being both neighbors and coworkers.

"I don't really work on the event here, it's already busy as it is so I have that stuff all set up at home. If you like you can take a look at what I've got prepared so far so you get jump right in."

"Yeah of course. I'll go over tonight."

"And I was thinking, since we do work together, and do live under the same roof, I would only be logical if you carpool with me. If it's okay and all the same with you. We must be eco-friendly after all. " He prompted smiling.

"Yes, it would only be logical." she replied with a smile as well. "But I will be giving you gas money!"

"No no no, don't worry about that. I have more than enough payment having the privilege to carpool twice a day with such a stunning woman as you." Robin replied, giving her a slight smirk.

"You are one big charmer aren't you?" Regina replied in a flirty tone as they both walked back to the office.

Robin stepped out of his car, quickly running to the other side to open the car door for Regina. Neither breaking the conversation they had been having since they stepped out of the office.

"So the event itself would be like a sort of concert. The current students would have a chance to play or sing a song of their choice and speak about their experience in the program and how music has benefited their lives." Robin explained as they made their way towards the main entrance.

"So where are you now then on preparations?"

"Well, I've already contacted sponsors for music instruments and funding to set up the event, now we just need to call for pricing on stages, chairs, sound system, etc."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." she said as she was turned to unlock her door.

"So... you'll come up to take a look at it all later tonight... or now?" Robin said anxiously. Hoping that she would come see him again as soon as possible. He had enjoyed her company all day today. He enjoyed their conversations. It all seemed to flow so easily, moving from subject to subject without pause. He didn't want to break it off. He wanted to keep making her smile, to hear her laugh and see the brown eyes glitter when she laughed.

"Y-Yes… give me about an hour? I'll just go change into something more comfortable." she nervously replied. She locked her eyes with his and felt butterflies in her stomach as she opened the door. She began walking backwards entering her living room, eyes still locked on his, and she lost her footing and was about to fall backwards. Robin quickly grabbed her from her waist saving her from her fall, as Regina hugged Robin tightly around his neck. Their eyes locked on each other, brown earth meeting blue ocean waves. He brought her up still holding on to her waist tightly and Regina not breaking away from his grasp on him, both breathing heavily next to each other. Their bodies touching close than they had ever been. Hearts beating faster than before from nerves and excitement of being this close for the first time. She felt his muscles wrapped around the top of her back and his other grabbing her tightly around the small of her back the fresh smell of forest pine around his neck. He felt her breasts placed tight against his chest, the smell of her perfume a scent of lavender and vanilla engulfed his sense of smell and he felt her curved body all over his arms and hands and arms.

They stayed silent for a moment still locking eyes, breathing heavily from the nervousness of being this close to each other until one broke the silence.

"Second time you lose your footing at this door. You should watch where you're stepping." Robin said softly still eyes locked tightly on hers.

"I just... get.. d-distracted here." she stuttered nervously feeling her heartbeat speed up and feeling chills run up her spine from her nerves taking over.

"I wonder why..." Robin replied.

Both could feel each other's breathing against the other.

"S-So... I'll see you in your apartment in a bit... yes?" Regina said as she gulped trying not to lunge at his lips.

"Yes... Yes, to do the work-concert thing.. yes." Robin replied still nervous.

They both broke away at the same time. Regina slowly turning to enter her apartment and catching a glimpse of Robin as she closed the door. Robin walked up the stairs as a smile slowly creeped up his lips. He entered his apartment and breathed in deeply, not able to believe how once woman could emit so much emotion and feeling into him all at once.

As soon as Regina closed the door, she leaned against it and stared at the ceiling as if looking up into the heavens with a big smile that covered her whole face. She felt a vibration overcome her whole body causing her to feel weak in her knees, her stomach in knots, and a warm feeling in her chest. She was in disbelief of the way her body responded to Robin. She smiled to herself, still wondering how in the mist of her messed up and complicated life, when she was with Robin everything just disappeared and she felt a sense of home, that she had never felt before.

She quickly went to her closet, not wasting time to find something that she could change into. She found her pajama shorts that she recalled Robin had seen her in that morning that he asked her on a date. She then looked for her silk pajamas shirt and before she was about to put it on she stopped on her tracks, logic suddenly hit her. _He is not your boyfriend, so why are you trying to wear clothes that will make him find you attractive?_ She shook her head and looked for some leggings and quickly got a zip up sweater on her. She quickly checked her make up making sure it had not looked smeared or worn off, and made her way up the stairs. She stood in front of the door for a moment taking a deep breath. _Why? Why are you nervous Regina? Just relax, it's not like your going to have sex with him. This is work, so calm down. And either way, you cannot get too involved with him. It's not safe for him or you._

She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She crossed her hands and then got a weird sensation on her chest. She then looked into her sweater and realized she had not put on a shirt or a bra! She was bra-less and shirtless under her sweater, how did she forget to put on a shirt let alone her bra!

"Aw, fuck!" she said under her breath as Robin opened the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked noticing the look on her face.

"Uh.. yes.. I just uh.. forget it." she replied smiling nervously.

"Care to come in, milady?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled and walked in. She stood near the entrance as she looked around the apartment. She noticed picture frames of his family hung on different areas of the walls a guitar and upright piano together near the window and paperwork and binders stacked up on the center table in the living room. He had two shelves of phonograph records, books and folders of sheets of music all stacked on together. There was a Van Gogh painting of Starry Night hung right above the couch that was place against the wall. It seemed to be hand painted but not an exact replica as the size was a bit bigger than the original. The rest of the apartment was just the kitchen with pots and pans and a small dining table. There was a recipe book on the on the counter of the kitchen titled "Eat like your life depends on it". _He cooks._ She thought to herself. She felt his presence standing behind her as she looked around.

"I don't have much. I didn't grow up having much but, I do have what I need and love." he stated looking around with her and then his gaze turning to her.

She looked at him and smiled, "It's what home must feel like." She had never known what the feeling felt like, to have little pieces of yourself and your loved ones all over your house. The have objects of yourself from when you were a child, of when you were the happiest, or the saddest. She thought it was beautiful. She had no memories for herself to think of. She never got her birthday celebrated, she never got to have tokens handed down to her as a child or a teenager. She had nothing to hold onto, no family pictures, college graduation pictures with family. It saddened her but warmed her heart to know that at least someone had what she so desperately had always wanted.

"What do you mean it's what home must feel like?" he asked his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Like I told you earlier today, I grew up in foster care my whole life. I may have jumped from home to home, but it never felt like mine. I have never had pictures of family, or little trinkets and memories of my childhood. So I think it's beautiful, that you have that. That you have some type of home in the world to go to." she said her voice cracking a little.

"Regina.." Robin began, wanting to ask her about the incident a few days ago with Alfred. But he paused, realizing that it was already too much for her emotionally and decided to not push her. He disliked seeing her broken in anyway. He simply extended his hand out to her and smiled.

Regina stared down at his hand and placed her hand on his, recalling the other two times he prompted the same gesture. He placed a soft kiss on her hand and looked at her in her eyes and said softly. "You are always welcome in my home."

She sighed deeply keeping her eyes steady on his, and her butterflies returned. Her only response was a simple smile and a nod. He returned her response with a smile knowing what she meant as they stayed in silence for a few moments as they kept staring into each other's eyes.

"You cook." she stated breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

"The cookbook on the counter. You cook, yes? Or is it just there to impress girls you bring to your apartment?" she replied jokingly.

"Ah yes! Well I do cook, I have to survive somehow don't I?"

She rolled her eyes in response still smiling.

"I love to cook. My family was big on homemade meals and well, I grew up learning to cook. Even my father cooks quite well, matter of fact. Us Locksley men will not be caught starving. Do you? Cook?"

"I do actually, and pretty good if I do say so myself. I make a mean lasagna among other things."

"Well then we must have a neighborhood potluck one day." he said she they walked out the couch where all the concert paperwork laid.

"Yes, let's have a potluck with the multitude of neighbors we have in this house." she replied sarcastically.

"Well I have grown quite fond of my one and only neighbor, I wouldn't want to have a potluck with anyone else." He replied flirtatiously.

She could not help but smile. It seemed like she had done more smiling in the past week of having Robin as her new neighbor that she had in her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, the event as you know is October 17th. So that gives us about 2 months to get it all set up and ready to go." Robin began explaining. "So we can split up the work. I can call half of the vendors and half of the sponsors, and you take the other half. Now our budget for this event is $2,000. It's not a lot so we really have to stress to the vendors that the event is for a non-profit and give them the whole schpeel about the cause so they feel more inclined to give us some sort of discount. And with the sponsors we just got to make sure they don't back out on their word about the amount of money they would be donating. So we got to make sure to check in on them until that check comes through and even after to keep them in the loop so they will be inclined to donate for future events. And the flyers are already out for the community to be aware of the event. "Robin finished as he kept sifting through the paperwork.

Regina could only look at him with a smile on her face. As Robin looked up noticing she stared at him smiling he snickered. "What's wrong? Have a got something in my dashing face?"

Regina rolled her eyes smiling, "No, your dashing face is safe and sound don't worry."

"Then?"

"It's just nice to see someone so passionate about something that's all."

"Well, I do love my work. And I can imagine you may be as passionate as I am if you were hired on as a manager for the entire program. That's quite an accomplishment, something to be proud of." He said with a warm smile on his face.

Regina once again, could not help but blush and smile at his comments. She suddenly felt really hot all over, possibly from her constant blushing it caused her blood to rush too quickly all over her body. She then remembered that she did not have a bra underneath which caused her to grow anxious and with that even hotter.

"Are you alright? Your face is really red." Robin asked touching her cheeks to check her temperature. Which then made Regina even more nervous and grew far hotter.

"Uh… you know what, let me come back in a few minutes. I just uh, I got to go... uh I forgot to turn off the lights in my bathroom!" She quickly lied, trying to find an excuse to leave and continued as she started to leave as she walked backwards towards the door "Yeah, I left the lights in the bathroom on and you know got to save energy. That light bill doesn't pay itself!" she smiled nervously as she ran out the door and hurried into her apartment.

 _Left the light on in the bathroom? Seriously Regina, could you of sounded more deranged?_ She thought to herself as she took her sweater off and put on one of her spaghetti strap satin pajama shirts. She quickly walked to exit out the doorway and paused. She patted her chest realizing that for the second time forgot to put in a bra. "Seriously Regina, no bra, again?!" she exclaimed before walking back into her doorway and into her room not thinking that Robin could hear her as she had left his door open.

From his living room couch Robin smiled and snickered as he heard Regina's frustration with herself. He thought she was so adorable in that moment. He fantasized for a bit about what could have happened if the situation was different, if they were dating and Regina would have stayed without a bra and just a sweater, how she would look like bare naked. How soft her body would be, what he would do to her with her naked chest. He quickly shot out of his fantasy as he heard the creaking of the wood stairs prompting that Regina was returning. Regina walked up quickly and suddenly stopped under the doorway looking at Robin, then realizing that she had exclaimed to herself shouting the word 'bra' loud enough that Robin could hear.

"Y-You heard that?" Regina asked hesitantly as she began to blush once more.

"Quite well actually." Robin looked up from his laptop with a smile.

"Well that's not embarrassing at all." she said sarcastically as she walked towards the living room.

"It's quite alright. You can feel comfortable with me knowing that I wouldn't take advantage of you or make you feel a certain way for that. My scruff may fool you, but I am an honorable man, I was raised that way and I don't plan on changing that. I respect woman, especially one as special as you Regina. I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." Robin stated softly.

"Anyway, Mr. I charm the whole world with my smile.. Let's get back to work shall we." Regina quickly replied as they both laughed. She did not know what to exactly respond to Robin so the first thing she would do was try to change the subject in a sarcastic manner. It was her habit when things got a bit too serious for her. Her own way of closing off anyone who would try to step too close to her. Robin began to talk to her more about the event, but all Regina could think about were the words he had said. There was something different about Robin, something she hadn't seen in any other man. He seemed for the first time to be the only man, who was truly in all sense of the word, honorable and true. She thought for a split second about what it would be like to be with him, in an actual relationship. She thought about how perfect and sweet it would be to be with him. If she already felt this sense of comfort and safety with him now and they weren't even together in any sense and she had just met him less than a week ago how would it be like if they were actually together. And suddenly that thought filled her with fear. Fear of something that good actually being real. She tried to stop thinking about it about even being in a relationship with him because she knew that that was not in the cards. She knew her reality, and it was that she was a danger to whoever came near her. Alfred had made that perfectly clear when he explained to her what her mother was actually capable of. She once again reminded herself, and quickly dismissed any sweet thoughts she might have had towards Robin.

"So," Robin began a few minutes later, "I assume you play an instrument, sing, or have some kind of experience in the arts. Yes? Anyone hired on with the Creative Program is required to."

"Oh yes, I uh play an instrument and can sing. I can sing on key but I don't think my voice is very good." Regina replied modestly, and in her own truth believed she was not very good.

"Not very good? I cannot believe that, If you already have such a beautiful voice normally I cannot image how it must sound once you sing." Robin complimented her.

"No seriously, I don't I have a very good voice. But I can teach!" Regina replied.

"Well, let's put your pipes to the test then!" Robin said standing up to sit on his piano.

"No, Robin, I'm not going to sing. I'm okay." Regina stood up quickly trying to convince him.

"What kind of instrument do you play by the way?" He asked curiously as he played some keys randomly to warm up his fingers.

"Uh the cello. But seriously Robin, I am not going to sing, I haven't in a long while so I probably will sound worse than I would normally." Regina nervously replied trying to get him to stop playing the piano.

Robin stopped playing the piano, and looked at Regina with an interested look. "The cello huh? Never would have pegged you for a cellist. What made you choose that instrument?

With a relief that Robin stopped prompting her to sing Regina replied softly, "I think it's such beautiful instrument. It can hold its own by itself, and make itself known among an orchestra. When I was about 10 years old one of my foster parents had a cello and she taught me how to play. I fell in love with it ever since. It felt so right how when I placed the bow over the cords the sound vibrated over my body when I held it close, almost as if it would hug me back, like if my heart gave it life..." Regina paused as she looked at Robin staring at her deeply.

"It's silly I know." She continued feeling embarrassed of what she said.

"No, no. It's just... no one has ever described music like that. It's so intimate. Profoundly beautiful." Robin said softly, staring into Regina's earthy brown eyes. Regina blushed, taking in Robin's response.

"How's about we try out some singing hmm?" Robin prompted her.

"Robin, no please. I'm not very good."

"Come on love, just one song." Robin pleaded. He looked at her with his dashing blue eyes and it just melted her into acceptance.

Regina gave in with a sigh "Fine. Just one song."

Robin smiled and began to listen to what key to start on. "You know 'I Dreamed a Dream' from Les Miserables?

"You go for the intense songs don't you?" Regina, replied standing next to the piano.

"Go big or go home, love." Robin replied smiling her as he began playing.

"Alright, here we go."

Regina took a deep breath, focusing on the keys. She closed her eyes and she began to sing.

 _I dreamed a dream in times gone by_

Robin was stunned as he heard Regina sing the first verse. She was soft in her delivery, understanding the emotion that the song demanded. Her voice so angelic, but mature in it's entirety. Even as he was stunned he kept playing making sure to focus on the melody.

 _When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed, that love would never die_

As Regina sang the first few verses, her eyes remained close. She slowly opened then and saw Robin looking at her, seeing her through new eyes. She felt that knot of butterflies in her stomach again and did her best to swallow her nervousness and stay on the melody.

 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

Robin noticed Regina's emotions grow as she kept singing but also hesitant to show them. As if she could relate in many ways to this song. He noticed her eyes becoming glassy, as she continued singing he locked his eyes on hers. He stayed steady looking into her eyes reassuring her that whatever she was feeling it was okay, that she was in a safe place to let go.

 _But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame_

As Regina maintained the melody on the last word on the last verse, bring her voice higher and higher as if in desperation. For some reason she was compelled to reflect on her life thus far. Identifying with the song, the saddened melody, and desperation to want to live her dreams. She noticed Robin's expression towards her, a sort of reassuring look that it was okay to open herself up, that she was safe. She felt this need to burst out yelling and screaming of how tired and afraid she was. But she composed herself, as her eyes remained glassy with tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

 _He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came_

Robin remained locked into Regina's gaze, her water filled eyes spoke more than the song itself. Her deep brown eyes, looked into his ocean blue eyes, without words, only song and soft gazes, he saw the pain that lived within her. He kept playing, with even more passion, as if in some way fighting for her to break free. Sitting there, gazing into her eyes, playing the cords so that she could sing until she could not anymore. To leave her fears, and darkness that haunted there in that moment, in that song.

 _And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

Those four verses brought the tears Regina was so desperately trying to hide rushing down without her realizing it. Her voice growled as she had sung those last 4 verses in desperation and anger. The anger of not being free. And the desperation of wishing to be free. Even then through all her feelings bursting out she maintained her gaze to Robin, as if he was holding her, and giving her the push to leave it all there. In the song and the piano, to leave it all in the moment.

 _I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed_

As she sung the last few versus, her voice was filled with desperation and as she sang "so different from this hell I'm living" at one point she growled and pounded her fist on top of the piano. Through this whole song, Robin and Regina's gave toward each other was not severed. It intensified as each the song went on.

 _Now life has killed the dream  
I dreamed_

As the last keys were played she wiped her tears from her cheek. Still, even to the end, her eyes and Robins locked in an intensity that seemed like even the devil could not break.

As Robin stopped playing, he stood up and reached for Regina, placing a passionate kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms around her and Regina wrapping her arms around him. Their lips remained locked for several moments, they passion growing as the kiss prolonged. It was not a sexual or lustful kiss, but intimate. Two souls. One kiss. It was home.


	5. Chapter 5

As they're lips released from each other, their foreheads met. Their hot breaths against each other's lips. They both stayed in silence taking in the kiss that they just had as Regina broke the silence first.

"Robin..." Regina softly said.

"Regina..." Robin replied.

"This... can't. We... can't" She said sadly. Her voice breaking.

"Regina, I'm sorry if I came on too strong, or misinterpreted anything."

"No... no, you haven't misinterpreted anything, trust me. Just because I say that this can't happen doesn't mean I don't want it to happen. It's just..."

"Not safe?" He said recalling the conversation they had earlier that day. "You know I told you, and I'll tell you again. I won't hurt you."

"It's not you I'm afraid of Robin... I just..." She felt frustrated, wanting to spill it all out to him, to confide in him but afraid that if he found out he would run away.

"You can tell me." He placed his hand on her arm, and she closed her eyes feeling his warmth from his hand against her. She focused on it, the warm feeling if being safe, even though it was just his hand she relished in his touch. She exhaled slowly, pausing, still her eyes closed as she was thinking... better yet battling with herself. _Just tell him, Regina. You're already drawn to him, and admit it you trust him. Somehow, someway you know that he can be trusted._ _ **No!**_ _Remember, it's not safe! All of this, risks putting him in danger!_

"No." Regina exhaled again and locked eyes with him. "I cannot place that responsibility on you. Of knowing. I wish could tell you, but once I tell you..." Regina sighed. She cupped both her hands on both of his cheeks, slowly thumbing his scruff. "I don't know you very much yet. But what I have been able to see so far of the type of man you are I have quite like. You seem kind, sweet, patient, quite charming and handsome." She said giving him a grin as her eyes began to slightly water. "But most of all... willing to do anything for the ones you care for. And because of that, I cannot put you at risk."

"Risk, of what love? That's what I don't understand." Robin took hold of Regina's hands. Removing them from his cheeks and holding them together as he thumbed them sweetly, trying to give her some sort of comfort. Hoping within him that she can see that he can be trusted.

"Of me." Regina crossed her arms in frustration taking a step back from Robin. "Of the hurricane of misery and bad luck that I am. You don't want to be with me. Even if I didn't have this... this _thing_ lurking over me I am sure that we would end badly. Everything around me does."

Robin looked at Regina taking in all she said. He wondered what exactly had happened in her life so that she could have this outlook in life. Who had hurt her this much? He felt more determined than ever to make her happy.

"You don't know that, love."

"No? Well let me tell you what I know. I know that no one, has ever loved me. Ever! My parents gave me up when I was a baby. A baby, Robin. I was dropped from home to home where I was seen as the outsider, never really part of a family. I lived in foster homes where things happened to me that I try day in and day out to forget! This scar on my lip. Do you want to know how I got it?" Regina was fuming. As composed as she was, you could see the anger flowing from her words. "Let me tell you. Carrie, my foster mom was a strict women. And she liked to reprimand us by making us skip meals. I was hungry one day after not having been allowed to eat breakfast, lunch or dinner because I was accused of stealing money, which I had not done. So Carrie, caught me sneaking a glass of milk in the middle of the night, and she was furious. To teach me a lesson, she grabbed an extension cord, took me out to the backyard and hit me with it. She hit me until by back was bright red! At one point, I got the courage enough to try and defend myself and she punched me in my face so hard that she busted my lip open! I was 9, Robin. I was in the hospital for 3 weeks because no foster parent would take me with my bruised face and lip cut up. That's what I know."

Robin was stunned at Regina's confession. He realized then that Regina more than anything needed not romance, yes that was all great and amazing but most of all, she needed family. And in that moment, he made it certain that he would be hers. He approached Regina making sure to be cautious as to not frighten her as he approached. He slowly wrapped her in his embrace. He whispered softly against her ear. "Regina, I promise you, no matter what happens between us, wherever this goes, for however long I know you, I will never let anything happen to you. I promise you that. You have my word."

Silence fell after he finished his sentence, all that was heard were Regina's soft whimpers and sniffles that were muffled against Robin's chest. He felt her arms wrap around his torso a few seconds after but she did not utter a word. All she did was cry. Robin stroke her back and whispered sweet words of comfort that only she could hear. Making sure she knew that he was there for her, that he would always be there for her.

Neither of them knew each other for more than a week, but in the brief moments they had spent together, something had happened. Yes, they were attracted to each other but it was more than just that. They both had a connection, an unspoken one that seemed to make them feel as if they knew each other from another life or an alternate universe of some kind. This vulnerability that Regina showed with him was somehow easy for her to do. To share something that to her was horrifying and still so very raw, to let him in like that seemed so easy. And to Robin, the easiness of telling her and being certain that he was meant to be there to keep her safe, he was not scared off, matter of fact, he was drawn even more in the need to just want her to be happy. He could not explain it, why he felt this way with her with just knowing her but he did not want to question it. Both of them were just going to sit in this moment and take it in, Robin being her protector and Regina finally having someone to finally catch her as she falls to pieces.

.*.

Regina awoke the next morning feeling drowsy and puffy eyed. She had gone to sleep late after her emotional night with Robin. After she had calmed down and apologized for loading her life on him and then him reminding her that there was no need to apologize and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. He walked her down to her front door just a flight of stairs away and bid her goodnight. She laid in bed that night going over her how the night transpired. She had to admit she felt a closeness to him that she had never felt with anyone she had a personal relationship with. It was something she admitted wanting to feel more of. Once 8am hit, she showered and got dressed for work. As we was preparing her coffee she her phone dinged. A text message arrived from Robin.

 _Good morning love. I hope you slept well. Just reminding you of our carpooling agreement. I'll be ready in about 10 min. Let me know if that works for you._

Regina smiled as she read Robin calling her _love._ She then replied.

 _That works. Just about ready too._

She placed her phone on the table and sipped her coffee. She felt relaxed and at ease. Coffee did that to her. She loved it, black especially with just a hint of skim milk. No sugar. Absolutely no sugar. After getting her things she went to meet Robin by his car. As he stepped out of the house he wore a green and blue plaid shirt that brought out his eyes. When Regina saw him, she gave him a smile as she thought of how handsome he looked in that shirt.

"Well, good morning to you cheeky one." Robin approached Regina and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Regina stood leaning against Robin's car, still smiling. "Good morning to you."

"So, what's the reason for such chipperness this morning?" He asked as they both stepped into the car.

"So I have to have a reason to be chipper? Am I that of a basket case?" Regina scoffed jokingly.

"No, no Regina that's not what I meant. I-I j-just, I just meant..." Robin shrugged his shoulders not noticing Regina's wide smile as she looked at him. "Bollocks, I've got a shit mouth."

"Robin, look at me."

Robin then saw the still cheeky smile in her face. He quickly caught on to what she meant just and in turn gave her a smile. "Oh so this is how were going to be playing is it?"

"You're going to be so fun to mess with." Regina replied as she buckled her seat belt. Robin shook his head as he started to realize that he would have to up his game if he was going to be able to be around this woman.

The entire drive was filled with light talk and laughing. Mostly Regina making fun of how Robin had no tough skin and that she would have to work to have him grow some if he was going to mess around with her. Both bantering and laughing at one another, enjoying each others company and friendship.

The week went on like that and so did the rest of the month. Robin had made it his mission to not talk or ask more questions about what troubled her as he knew that she would tell him when she was ready. All he would do from now on was be her friend, not pressure her romantically. All Robin wanted for Regina was to be happy, and he would do and be anything she needed. Regina had slowly began to realize that Robin was becoming her best friend. And she did not mind one bit. As attracted she felt towards him she knew that being best friends was the only option for then right now. They had their moments of flirtiness and yearning looks but they were quick to stop once they realized what they were doing. They both knew given Regina's situation, romance was out of the picture even though that was what they most wanted. So they did the next best thing, they were together all the time. To the point where they stayed late watching TV. together or just talking in Regina or Robin's couch and wake up together. They had breakfast, lunch and dinner together. They become inseparable.

Both were so engulfed in the planning of "Play for Hope" that during work they just talked about work. And during the nights they would both go to Regina or Robin's apartment, whoever had more food in their fridge that day, and continue working. But most of it ended up in laughter and a lot of talking over bottles of wine or beer.

They set practice times for all the students who were going to be playing so they could perfect their speeches and their sets. Regina loved that. She preferred spending time playing music with the kids than calling vendors and donors. One boy in particular named Henry caught her eye, mainly because of her now deceased father and him sharing the same name. Henry was a sweet but timid boy. All the others kids were great and well behaved at times rowdy and that was what caught her attention on to Henry. All the kids had their groups of friends they sat with during tutoring and music practice time but not Henry. Even though the kids were still friendly to him, he chose to not really connect with any of the groups. He stuck to himself and his cello. And that was another thing that drew Regina more into Henry. She saw something of herself in him.

"So, what do you know about Henry?" Regina asked Robin as they were working on budget updates in her living room.

"Henry Swan?"

"Uh, not much. He came in about a year ago. He keeps to himself mostly. I do know he is an at-risk case though." Robin said as he closed his laptop.

"What do you mean by at-risk case?" Regina asked getting up to place their dishes in the sink.

"Well, we work with a lot of at-risk youth that's obvious but some are at different levels of risk. Henry's mother was incarcerated since before he was born."

"You mean, he was born in jail?" Regina asked as sadness filled her eyes.

"Yeah, some shit ain't it. His mum's not gotten out yet and his father is nowhere to be found. He'd been jumped from home to home until last year where they finally placed him in a nearby group in Daly City where he can start reintegrating. That's why he's in the program. To try to get him to have a positive outlet among other kids."

Regina sat thinking as he realized how connected she and Henry really were. She now knew why he was so closed off to people. She was the exact same way. Well, still is, except with one person in particular who had been spending quite a lot of time with her the past weeks.

"Why do you ask, love?"

"He just reminds me of someone, that's all."

"You mean a dark haired, brown eyed beauty I know?" Robin looked up at her with a sly smirk on his face. And Regina smiled in return.

"Yes, well a quite younger version of that person. I wasn't born in jail... but I get it. Feeling alone in this world. You're surrounded by people, families, you live with them day in and day out but it's not really yours. It's quite sad, actually." Regina said as she looked into Robin's eyes. She had now been sitting on the wooded floor next to him where they had been working for the past 3 hours. Every time she looked into that man's eyes she felt this warmness surround her. A peace that she knew must be what home feels like.

Robin gazed into Regina's eyes. Really seeing her and he couldn't help but realize that he was looking at the person who was falling in love with. They were about 2 inches from each other. Almost nose to nose. Regina's heart began to speed up as she saw Robin's lips. How much she wanted to kiss them. She felt a fire build up in her core. One that she wanted Robin to calm.

Robin gazed into Regina's almond brown eyes and he just wanted to keep staring at them forever. He trailed his sight down towards her lips, her chin, and her neck he wanted to pepper with kisses so badly. He stopped at the sight of her shoulders that were covered by a mere string from her spaghetti strap tank top and was tempted to move his hand over them and caress up to her neck.

"It's getting late isn't it?" Regina rasped. She felt a shiver run down her spine and her boy tremble with need.

"Yes, it is." Robin's response was breathy and nervous.

They stayed there. Looking at each other taking one another in. Full of nerves and passion they longed to quench. Robins core heated with need to kiss her. The grabbed her take her to bed. The last time he kissed her was about a month ago in his apartment and he realized that ever since then he just had this need to kiss her. He was dying of need and want for her. For her red lips. To taste her sweetness against her lips. But he had to respect her and what she needed. He cared for her enough to know that it wasn't time yet for them to be intimate in that way. So he would wait. No matter how much he wanted and desired her.

"I'm sorry." Regina said. Before she could hear a response from him, without hesitation she lunged her lips towards his and kissed him with the most heated kiss she could. She had been dying for his lips and just would not take it anymore. She felt Robin's hand delve into her scalp as he brought her close to him. He had hesitated at first which she assumed was from her surprised but she kept on, knowing that Robin would follow once he knew that he was actually kissing her. She tasted so sweet, with a mix of the tang from the wine. Her soft sweet lips against his. Without hesitation she delved inside his mouth and fought with his tongue for dominance. Tasting one another building the fire in their cores. Regina's growing wetter by the seconds as their tongue continued to meet and dance among each other. It was like fireworks once again bursting in her insides. It was needy and full of angst, but intimate and so utterly arousing.

They kissed and kissed. Kissed until they needed air. As they separated, their foreheads met and they both took in the moment, eyes closed taking in the heat of what just happened.

"I couldn't help myself." Regina whispered. She detached herself from Robin's warmth and stood to seat herself on the couch. And covered her face. She felt a shame from taking advantage of Robin like that. Giving him once again mixed signals that he clearly knew would lead nowhere. "I shouldn't have. It's not fair fo-"

"Hey." Robin said as he tilted her head up so he could look at her in the eyes. "Don't apologize. As you can tell I quite enjoyed it myself"

"No, it's not fair to you." Regina said as she stood up making her way to the kitchen to begin to clean. It was what she did when she was flustered or angry or her head was just too full in thought. Without hesitation, Robin followed her.

"Stop apologizing, love." Robin said as he grabbed her arm before making it into the sink and turned her around. He cupped her cheek sweetly and gave her a peck on her lips. "It's okay. I get it."

"What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed, after the night we first kissed I have not come on to you. And I plan to keep it that way until you are ready." Robin said.

"Robin, that's-"

"No, love. Not another word on that." Robin said as he thumbed light strokes on her cheek. "I care for you Regina. Very much. Whatever it is that's going on in your life that you won't share I will not push. Whenever you are ready for it, I'll be here. I'll always be here, love."

Regina's eyes watered and she fought the urge not to let a tear fall. She hated crying. But here in this moment, with Robin. She felt so open and free to be as vulnerable as she could, so she let them fall.

How was it that she found this man, this stubborn charming, amazing man that just made her feel so whole and cared for and important.

She cupped his cheeks and look him into those dashing blue eyes that got her heart rate going. She smiled at him, a loving smile through her falling tears, "Can I kiss you one last time?"

Robin smiled sweetly in reply, "Yes, you may, love."

It was a tender kiss, as if both knowing that it was going to be the last for a long while. They took in one another, in the most intimate and loving way. That night, they both fell asleep in the couch once more. Regina laying over Robin's chest feeling safe and loved. And Robin wrapping his arms around her, making sure she knew she was loved and protected.

.*.

"Alright, kiddos, remember we have one more week to perfect your sets! You are dismissed for today, make sure to sign out before you leave."

Regina began to pack up her music sheets as she saw Robin step into the music room. He gave her a sweet smile but instead of walking towards her, he made his way to sit next to Henry who was writing on his notebook.

"What are you doing there Henry?" Robin asked. Regina smiled at the sight. She noticed how he tried to get close to Henry after the talk they had that night in her apartment. She sat on a chair across the room from them acting like she was reviewing some purchase orders trying to not make Henry feel like he was being watched.

"Uh, just writing." Henry replied in a mumble.

"Are you writing for school work or fun?" Robin asked. The whole time Henry kept his head down, not making eye contact with him. Robin's goal was to get him to lift his head up and connect with him. He seemed shy, but also nervous to connect with people.

"Fun."

"Ah, so we have a writer in our hands. I think that's awesome. What are you writing about?"

"Um, fairytales. But they're different." Henry said, still with his head down.

"How are they different?" Regina asked softly standing slowly and seating herself nearby but not too close to make Henry feel trapped.

As Henry heard her question, for the first time, he raised his head and looked up. As he looked at Regina she saw a familiar look in his eyes, one that she held as a child as well. Hopelessness.

"The fairytale characters are the same but it's about the stories people don't ever know about. Like the Evil Queen wasn't really evil. She was just a girl who suffered a lot. She was misunderstood. But she wants revenge from Snow White because she betrayed her."

"Now, that's a book I'd like to read." Robin said.

"Really?" Henry said as a small smile began to form. Regina grew excited as she saw that Henry was starting to open up. This little boy was something special to her.

"Tell us more about the story." Regina states. She sees the disbelief in Henry's face and the smile grow wider.

"Y- You really want to know more?"

"Of course." Regina replies.

"Well, so the Evil Queen creates this curse after Snow White gets married to Prince Charming to destroy their happy endings. But she still isn't happy and she adopts this son, who is the savior's son."

"Who's the savior?" Robin asks.

"I- It's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was born from true love. But Rumpelstiltskin-"

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Robin chuckles "My you have thought this through a lot. How many characters does this story have?"

"A lot." Henry says as he takes out a 3 inch binder stacked with tabs and papers. "I-I like music a lot, but what I love to do is write stories."

"Well you should pursue your passion, Henry." Regina says, "So what ends up happening with the Evil Queen?"

"Well, she adopts the baby because she still has the hole in her heart and when she meets the baby, she falls in love with him. And the hole gets filled. She loves the baby more than anything. I don't really have more details for that all I know is that once the savior breaks the curse the Evil Queen will try her best to change for her son. She wants to make her son proud, and not be in darkness anymore. She ends up becoming the best hero ever."

"Well, I think that's a beautiful way to make the Evil Queen. Sort of like, good can come from broken." Regina comments.

"Yeah, exactly like that!" Henry says and he begins to write down notes of that on his notebook of Regina's comment.

Regina is so amazed at the imagination that this little boy has. She looks towards Robin and they share the same thoughts. Everything that his little boy has gone through, the hopelessness that he gives off but in his stories they are filled with hope and love and second chances.

"Henry, it is getting a bit late, are your foster parents picking you up soon?" Robin asks.

"Uh, I-" Henry looks nervous as if being caught in a lie of sorts. "They're not coming. I always take the train back."

"What? Henry, that's not safe! We finish practices by the time it's dark out!" Regina said as worry and panic began to fill her. "You should have told us."

"I-I didn't want to bother anyone." Henry said as he dropped his head in a sigh.

"Henry." Regina said softly as she grabbed hold of his chin and looked him in the eyes. "You are never an inconvenience to anyone. Especially not to me."

"Why?" Henry asked as his eyes become glassy.

"Because, you are special Henry." Regina said with a genuine smile. In that moment, their connection was created. Both Regina and Henry now shared a bond, one that was reciprocated. An understanding and closeness. Henry knew that Regina would be there for him. For the first time in his life, he believed he had someone.

"Come on lad, let's get you to your house." Robin said and Regina and Henry followed to his car.

The car ride was full of chatter and laughs. Henry seemed to open up to both Robin and Regina and they loved it. Regina beamed with gladness at how Henry chatted away with both of them. He seemed so happy. As they came to a stop light the silence came over. Henry was the one to break it.

"So... are you two together?"

"W-what?" Regina said flabbergasted. She turned to Robin who was smiling from ear to ear shaking his head.

"We're not together, Henry. Why would you get an idea like that?" Regina turned from the front passenger seat to be able to see him clearly.

"Well, we all think you are. I mean... You're always together and the way you two look at each other…" Henry said.

All Robin could do was smile, reveling in the fact that people thought they were together. He liked that, that in others minds they were together even though that was not true.

"How is it that we look at each other exactly, that makes people get that idea?" Regina asked, still stunned by Henry's statement.

"Well... you two just. You look at each other like you're in love." Henry stated. "Like the Evil Queen and Robin Hood."

Regina chuckled at the comparison. "Wait, how did you pair those two together?"

"In my story the Evil Queen has a soul mate and it's Robin Hood. But not the fox, an actual person. The Evil Queen has been through so much pain in her life, and Robin Hood helps her. They both have had pain and Robin Hood helps her to get her second chance at love. A second chance at family and a happy ending. Everyone can see it, the way they look at one another, like their each other's whole world. That's the way you two look like. Like if you can't live without the other."

Regina smiled at Henry's description. She looked at Robin who had a smile on his face reaching from ear to ear as he drove. Robin was that to her. Maybe it was new, but she felt it in her bones. He would be her second chance, her family. In that moment something shifted in Regina. She knew that she knew it, she was in love with him. Even with her impending hell of a mother after her and fear towering over her she knew it, he was the one for her.

In the time they got to get to know each other and spend time together there had been a sort of unison created between them. Robin, as if a built in instinct, could figure Regina out better than anyone. In return, Regina became that for Robin. They were both that warmth and light that filled their life with purpose and wholeness that was. Not only bonded by a close friendship, but an intimate, sexual connection that both reciprocated tenfold. From the little arguments they had to the longing looks they gave each other, to the flirty and sensual remarks, the boosts they gave each other letting one another know that they were more than they thought they were, they had fallen in love with one another.

As they shared a look with one another, they both knew what one another was thinking. They had fallen in love with one another and there was no going back now. Regina held her hand out onto the center console and gave Robin a smile that expressed a thousand loving and sweet words. Robin let one of his hand away from the steering wheel and laced it on Regina's. They had a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out, but one thing was for sure. There was no going back from what was between them now, their love.

A comfortable silence laid itself upon the three for the rest of the car ride. They neared the property address Henry had given them and parked in front of the house. It was an okay neighborhood. There were some teenagers who looked somewhat okay but you could tell they were the "up to no good" type of kids. The house was plain white with an old ripped up green sofa in the dried up front yard. There were lights on in the house that could be seen through a big window that was partially covered up with cardboard paper and duct-tape. There were beer bottles littered all about the dried up lawn. A man sat in the ripped up sofa drinking a beer. You could hear crying coming from the inside of a house what sounded like a toddler no older than 2 years old.

"Alright, Henry, we've arrived." Robin said.

"Uh, okay. Thank you." Regina noticed the hesitation in his voice. As Henry stepped out of the car and made his way towards the gate to the house Regina looked at Robin with a concerned look.

"What's wrong, love?" Robin asked as he saw her concerned look.

"I'll just... I'll be right back." Regina said as she stepped out of the car and made her way towards Henry's side.

"W-What.. What are you doing?" Henry halts in his steps and looks at Regina; fear and nervousness rushing from his eyes.

"I'd like to meet your foster parents if that's alright." Regina said as she gave Henry a caring smile.

"Henry!" growled the man that sat on the couch as he began to stand up, "Get the fuck inside the house!"

Regina felt heated anger rise from within her. He should not be speaking to him like that, she thought to herself. She gave the man a dark stare, one he did not seem to register through his drunkenness.

"Uh-um...Ms. R-Regina.. I think you s-should g-go now." Henry said looking at her. She could see his eyes had begun to water even from the dark of the night the dim light bulb from the front yard let her see that this sweet, shy little boy was so frightened. She remembered Carrie, what she did to her. And then she looked at Henry and swore to herself that she would make sure that Henry was okay. No one would ever hurt another child like Carrie had to her.

"No, Henry. I'd like to make sure you are okay first, alright." She had to make sure that this place was safe. She already saw that the man was drunk, and everything within her told her to just grab Henry, take him into the car and get him as far away as possible from this mess of a foster parent.

"P-P-please just g-go. He gets drunk and gets a-g-gressive. I don't want you t-to get hurt M-Ms. Regina." Henry held onto her hand tight as if trying to protect her.

"I said get the fuck in the house, boy!" The man yelled as he grabbed Henry from his arm and hurled him across the cement pathway.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Regina yelled at the man and pushed him to the ground with all her strength. She looked towards Henry who now had ripped pants that were clearly bloody. She quickly went to pick him up as she saw that he had begun to cry.

"It's okay Henry, let's go back into the car." Regina started to help him back up.

"You bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?" She could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath as he got in front of her.

"Do not touch me." Regina said as a growl escaped with her words. "You have no idea who I am and what I am capable of."

The front door of the house opened and out came a woman hollering "What the fuck is going on Harold?"

"The bastard brought this bitch here and I am just about to teach her to not disrespect a man."

"Oh for fucks sake, let the bitch go and get the damn kid inside." the woman whined.

"H-Harold, please, I'm sorry. D-Don't hurt her, p-please." Henry pleaded as tears ran through his cheeks.

"Regina? What's going on?" She heard Robin ask as he began to walk up.

"Robin, get Henry and start the car." Regina said still keeping her ground with Harold and the woman.

"The kid ain't goin' anywhere." Harold said as he stepped closer to Regina.

"I am taking Henry, calling CPS and you are not going to stop me." Regina said with fire burning in her body. She felt overcome with anger over needing to protect Henry, no one was hurting this little boy, over her dead body they were.

"You take him and you regret it, bitch."

"I am taking Henry!" she barked back.

All of a sudden Regina sees this man hurl his hand towards her face. It all happens so fast she was not able to process it. She feels a burning come over her whole face and as if an entire brick hits her in the face. It all goes black for a second. She feels the hard cement hit her back and she hears Henry scream "No!"

She opens her eyes and sees Robin lunge himself towards Harold and punches him so hard he falls to the ground. She sees blood splatter on the cement floor and the dried grass. The woman standing at the door runs and beings to holler "Harold! Harold!"

Henry begins to try and help Regina up as Robin turns and begin to help her up as well. Before she is up on her feet Robin grunts in pain and Regina sees Harold kick him in his abdomen twice as Robin falls to the ground.

"That's what you get fucker!" Harold says as he tries to balance himself from his drunkenness.

"Robin!" Regina asks as she rushes towards where he his laying.

"Are you okay?" He doesn't respond, Robin simply brings himself to his feet and once again brings Regina to her feet as well.

He looks at her and says "Get Henry and go to the car."

"But-"

"Go, Regina!"

Before she can argue, she feels Henry tugging at her jacket and sees the fear in his eyes. She looks back at Robin and begins to walk back towards the car. She doesn't turn back, all she hears is Harold grunting, the woman yelling to stop. As she makes it to the car she hears Robin yell, "You ever lay a hand on that boy and that woman I will kill you myself!"

There is rage pulsing through his veins and Regina can see it as he makes his way towards the driver seat where Regina now stands. He is in full rage mode and god protect whoever gets in his way right now. As he is about to open the door Regina grabs his hand.

"I'll drive." she says firmly.

"No, Regina, your inju-"

She places her fingers over his lips silencing him.

"Right now, I am the calmer one. And you need to start to calm down yourself." She looks at him with steady eyes. It begins to calm him, to gaze into her eyes. Then he begins to fill him with anger when he sees the red mark she now holds over half her face. But she once again calms him with her words, "That little boy in there is scared and in pain. What he needs right now is comfort and to the get his bloody knee cleaned. Now, I need you to remain calm for me."

"He hurt you. Both of you." Robin states with darkness and rage still in his chest.

"I know, baby... I know." She says to him as she cups his cheeks and stokes them lightly with her thumbs. Robin begins to calm now as he listened her utter a term of endearment towards him for the first time.

Although hesitant and still full of emotions he nods. She gives him a teary eyed smile. They get in the car and drive off.

On the drive back to Robin and Regina's place, Robin calls Rachel Duncan to let him know about the incident. Rachel provides Robin with the phone number for Henry's social worker and says that she will call him first to explain the incident and where Henry will be. A few minutes later, Robins cell rings and he speaks to the social worker. Who then wants to make sure that Henry is okay and speaks to him for a few minutes. Henry only mutters a few whispers of "okay", "mmhm" and a "thank you" at the end of the conversation. Regina was furious with this social worker. Who the hell was this man, and how in the hell could he let this sweet little boy or any child for that matter with a family like that! This person was going to hear her tomorrow.

Once they arrive to Regina's apartment, Robin makes his way up to his where he changes out of his clothes into his pajamas. He quickly makes his way back into Regina's apartment where she finds her tending to Henry's wounded knee. The sight is just so tender not to fall in love with. Henry has tears falling down his cheeks and wincing from the bubbling sting of the hydrogen peroxide and Regina is soothing sweet phrases to him. "It's okay Henry." "Almost over, sweetheart."

She wipes his tears away and looks at him so sweetly. "Don't cry sweetheart. It's over now."

"You're safe." she whispers to him softly.

"I'm sorry." Henry cries out as he breaks down.

"Oh, honey. No, no, no. You have nothing to apologize for." Regina rises to sit next to him on the couch and hugs him tight as she soothes gentle circles on his back that is now heaving from distress.

Regina looks up to see Robin standing there observing the ordeal and she lets her tears fall. Robin walks over and sits opposite of Henry and soothes him along with his other hand soothing Regina as well. Once Henry seemed to calm down he lifts his head up from Regina's embrace as Regina dries his wet cheeks with a piece of gauze.

"Henry, I want you to understand something." Robin begins. "None of this, absolutely none of it is your fault. Those were horrible people, and Regina and I are going to make sure that nothing bad happens to you again."

"Promise?" He asks as he tries to control his breathing.

"Henry, if I have to adopt you myself to make sure you are safe, I will do that." Regina says as she thumbs his cheeks.

Henry turns to look at Regina in shock. No one had ever offered to or even considered ever adopting him. He gives her a tight hug. One that she reciprocates with all the love she can fathom for this little boy.

After wiping away all signs of tears from their faces, Regina gives Henry a bowl of cereal to have before going to sleep.

Robin gives Henry a pair of gym shorts that just a bit too big for him even with the band tied as tight as possible. Along with the smallest t-shirt that he could find. Even still, this 10 year old little boy can barely fit in those grown man clothes. And all three of them chuckle at the sight.

Regina internally thanks David for furnishing the place with a sofa sleeper that for once will come in handy. She makes the bed for Henry and gives him a little night light in case he needs to use the bathroom at night or if he gets scared throughout the night.

As Regina beings to tidy up her apartment and puts Henry's clothes in the washer Robin helps her was the rest of the dishes and lets her know to go change while he finishes up.

Once finished, he steps into her room making sure not to over step and calls her name, "Regina, love?"

"I'm in the bathroom, come inside." He hears her say.

He makes her way up to her bathroom and she sees her remove her makeup as she winces and the bits of purple begin to show as her foundation clears.

"Oh, love." Robin sighs in despair.

"It's okay, it looks worse than it feels." She says as she continues to wince.

"I will kill that man." He says as rage begins to bubble.

"No, you won't." she replies calmly.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you're better than that. And you know that I wouldn't want that." Regina says as she throws out the makeup remover cloth and turns to him.

She's bruised, and badly so. Purples and blues and greens mixed in all over her right side of her face starting from her eye all over her cheek down to her busted lip.

"When it comes to those I care for, it does not matter what kind of man I am." Robin says as he cups her unbruised cheek. She leans in to his touch and closes her eyes taking in the feel of his palm on her.

"Sleep with me tonight." Regina says as she opens her eyes and smiles at his smirked face. This man has one dirty mind.

She chuckles and gives his shoulder a smack, "Not like that."

"Well, it's good you clarified or else we would not be sleeping at all tonight."

Regina rolls her eyes at his response and gives him a coy smile.

"I'd love to sleep with you." Robin says into her eyes.

They make their way to the bed and Robin climbs on and Regina follows placing her unbruised cheek on his chest. Robin covers both of them and hugs her tightly. They entwine their legs together finding their perfect position and Regina wraps her arm across his toros. He looks down to her and kisses her forehead. Regina looks up to meet his gaze and just feels like everything is just so right in the world once she looks into the mesmerizing blue orbs.

"Thank you, for protecting me and Henry today." Regina says.

"Always, love. I promise you that." Robin says with the utmost sincerity and promise in his eyes.

They gaze at one another for a few more seconds taking in the love they see in each other's eyes for the other. As if in sync, they reach towards each other and their lips meet. The kiss is chaste and sweet. As if they have been doing this for years, being together, as a couple, it's just so good so perfect, so comfortable. When they break apart, their foreheads meet and Regina breaths in his foresty scent that she has come to be addicted to. She wants to tell him she wants this, wants him, that she wants all of it with him. But with the threat looming over her she knows that it's not wise to tell him everything, not until she has resolved alot of her issues first. So she will start with the simplest thing. She sets her head back onto his chest and hears his heartbeat that beings to calm her nerves.

"My father is dead." she confesses.

After a few seconds of silence he says, "I know, sweetheart. And I am so sorry for that."

"How did you know?" She asks with brows furrowed.

"That day where that old man came to see you, I heard him talk about his will as I was walking but up to my apartment. Which generally I assumed he had passed"

"I asked Alfred if I had any other living family and he said no. The only one is my mother."

"Where is she?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." She says as she omits the part where her mother had her father killed along with the rest of her family. That part she is planning to keep to herself. That part, is what will get him killed. And she will do whatever it takes to keep him alive.

"I'd like to go see my father's grave one day." she says as she laces her hand with his.

"I think it would be good closure for you." Robin strokes her hair as he feels his shirt grow wet from what he assumes are tears falling from her eyes.

"Will you come with me?" Regina asks as she lifts her head to look at him.

"Wherever you want, Regina, I'll go with you."

She gives him a kiss that lingers for a bit longer and as it breaks to looks at him and smiles. At this sweet amazing man that without realizing it has turned her whole life right-side up. She lays back on his chest once again letting the sound of his heartbeat rock her to sleep. A few minutes later both are fast asleep entwined in one another, their breathing in sync and heartbeats dancing to the same rhythm.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun kissed Regina's skin as she awoke to the sound of the t.v. on in the living room. _Henry._ She thought to herself.

She recalled the night before and everything that had happened. From her accepting her love for Robin to the entire ordeal with Henry's foster parents. To Robin and her falling asleep together. She was still in the same position and Robin's arms were still wrapped up around her keeping her protected. Her neck pinched a bit from staying in the same position so she slowly began to get up trying not to wake up Robin. Clearly, that was not in the cards. As soon as she began to move his eyes fluttered up giving her a smile that revealed his dashing dimples.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning." Regina smiles.

"It appears our author has decided to wake us up to Saturday morning cartoons."

"I should check on him." Regina started to shift attempting to get out of bed. But Robin was quick and he got ahold of her arm.

"Let's look at your face first, yeah?" Robin said with a worried look. Her bruising had gone down a bit after she quickly iced it once she got home last night. But Robin, being Robin, was still worried.

"Robin, I'm fine. Like I said last night, it's looks worse than it feels." Regina said attempting to calm Robins apparent worries.

"I know... I just…" He let out a stressed sigh and opened his arms out for her to lay back with him and she did so. "I care for you Regina, and I'll always worry about you."

"I know," Regina cupped Robin's with a smile on her face. She gave him a give peck as she quickly stood up. "But right now, we probably have a very hungry 10 year old who has a social worker coming in an hour. And I plan to give that social worker a piece of my mind after what happened last night."

Regina grabbed her robe and walked out of the room, with Robin quickly following behind.

To their surprise, Henry was awake, yes, with the t.v. on but not watching. He stood on a stool leaning over the stove pouring in batter to what appeared to be pancakes cooking.

"Henry, what's all this?" Regina asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Breakfast." Henry said as he flipped two pancakes.

As Regina helped him pour in the mix she asked, "Henry, you didn't need to do all this. How do you know how to cook, anyway? You're only 10."

"I wanted to thank you for helping me last night. I really like to cook so I've learned a few recipes," Henry explained as he flipped the pancake with a focused face.

"Well, Henry, this is all very sweet of you and we are very thankful. But we are the adults, now, you go on and watch cartoons while we finish up, yeah?" Robin said as he took the spatula from Henry.

"So you two aren't together huh?" Henry nodded towards the entrance of Regina's room. Robin and Regina both caught on to what he was motioning to as they recalled the conversation in the car ride.

"Regina was just shaken up from last night still, so I offered to sleepover with her to make sure she didn't have a fright is all." Robin tried to convince the boy.

"You know, I may only be 10 but I know a thing or two about falling in love." Henry said with a smile.

"Do you now?" Robin responded with an arched eyebrow.

Once the food was ready and the table was set, they all dug in. The pancakes were delicious and the conversation flowed easily. Regina asked Henry more about his writing and Henry, feeling comfortable around the both of them, began to ramble on and on.

He talked about the adventures the heroes would take and the villains they would fight. It was a very blissful and domestic morning. She enjoyed having both Robin and Henry with them. Weirdly, it was as if they were doing this every morning. She fantasized to herself if this was really real, if for some crazy circumstance of events, this was her family - Robin and Henry. Yes, Robin and Regina weren't even properly dating and her and Henry weren't even remotely to the point of a mother and son relationship but somehow, in the moments of laughs, bantering and smiles, she felt a tingle of hope, of love and possibility.

.*.

The sound of someone knocking on the door disturbed them as they were washing up their dishes and Henry did some homework per Regina's insistence. She had let Henry know that even though their situation was not ideal, school was important and he should try and get some work done. Henry gave a slight whine but did as he was told. Regina once again, seemed to gravitate to the normalcy of it, having a sweet son like Henry, whining at her because she had him doing homework. Although annoying, yes, it was to her the small things that made it sweet.

"That's him!" Henry said excitedly as he jumped off the chair and started for the door.

"Okay, hold on Henry, we don't know if that's really him." Regina said as she halted Henry.

"Wait for Robin to open the door, I need to get something from my room and I'll be back out okay?" Henry nodded and waited for Robin to dry his hands and open the door for him.

Regina stepped into her bathroom making sure that her makeup was still covering up the bruising on her face. She winced as she attempted to cover up blots that were starting to appear. She had told Robin that it was worse that it felt, but still, it was bad. She was thankful that the blow had not given her a swollen eye as it would have been an entire ordeal explaining to everyone at work what had happened. Battling with make up for a week or so was doable.

As she re-applied make up she heard laughing coming from the living room. She mostly heard Robins voice and that of, who she assumed was the social worker. Robin was quite keen in warming up to people and she had made him promise to keep a stern attitude with the social worker. She was upset about how everything went down the night before but she was mostly upset that the damn social worker had left Henry in the care of such irresponsible people. She was going to give Robin a good tug for not going along with her plan. Of course, Robin would just bat those blue eyes and give her a dimpled smile and he'd be back in her good graces.

She smiled at that. She couldn't stay mad at Robin for too long; or at all for that matter. She would tell him it was a curse he had placed on her and he replied that it was just the Locksley charm. She freshened herself and stepped out of her room. What she saw when she stepped out had her heart racing a million miles a second. Her core clenched and her hands began to clam. Memories rushed in making her heart thump in disbelief.

"Daniel," she finally uttered. It was him. Memories of young love, shared foster homes, and stolen kisses in hidden places had her lungs begging for air. She held it in, she was too stunned to process the basic need to breath as she stare at his sweet brown eyes. He had not changed at all.

"Regina," he breathed out in response. He was as shocked as she was, it was evident. Ignoring both Robin and Henry, he rushed passed them and embraced Regina in his arms. Holding her tight and Regina returning the hug.

With watered eyes, and a tear sliding down her face she looked into his sweet hazel eyes and chuckled in a sigh, "What are you doing in San Francisco?"

Daniel turned and pointed at Henry, "Making sure kids get good homes. Doing my best to give back."

Regina turned to look at a smiling Henry and back at Daniel, "You're Henry's social worker?"

Daniel smiled nervously and nodded. Regina gave him a scowl and gave him a punch that moved him from his place, "You left him with those idiots!"

Daniel raised his hands in defense, "I know, I know. I was actually going to pick him up this morning. I found out about the history of the foster parents. There had been a lot of police reports so I had to investigate properly before taking any action."

Regina shook her head in disbelief and remained upset with arms crossed. As much as she loved to see Daniel after all these years, it was still his fault that Henry had to go through that and she was not going to let that slide.

In attempts to ease the tension Robin interrupted, "Why don't we all have a seat so we can talk."

Regina sat at one end of her couch and Henry jumped to sit next to her with Robin following to sit on the other side of Henry. Henry raised his head to give Regina a worried look, and she knew that it was because he was going to have to leave with Daniel. She wrapped an arm over his back and rubbed his shoulder softly as she returned gave him a tender smile and she whispered to him that everything would be okay. She knew then that she didn't want Henry to leave, she wanted him to stay with her and it seemed the Henry wanted to same thing as well. But, alas, that was not the case for today.

There was already another housing arrangement for another foster home in San Francisco with a good family. It was an older couple that did not have any more kids that lived at home and were looking to take in a child in need.

Regina listened intently and asked Daniel questions about where they lived and if he was still going to be able to go to Project Reach, and to her happiness, he would still be able to.

Robin noticed she was tense and had a worried look on her face. Robin extended his hand to the top of Regina's back and rubbed softly giving her some comfort. Regina looked at him when he touched her and she simply gave him a welcoming smile.

"So, I will unfortunately have to take Henry with me today," Daniel grimaced.

"Do you really have to take me, Daniel?" Henry asked, "I want to stay with Regina and Robin."

Henry grabbed hold of Regina's hand and Regina's heart skipped. She looked at Henry who had a smile on his face and she placed her hand on top of his and responded the smile.

"I wish you could stay with me and Robin, Henry," Regina began, "But like Daniel said, there's already a family waiting for you and Daniel's cleared them."

Henry shook his head and his eyes began to water, "But, I want to stay with both of you. I don't want anyone else, please, don't make me go anywhere else."

Henry placed his other had on Robin's hand and looked back from Robin and Regina with a distressed look in his face. Robin and Regina looked at each other and they both knew it there, they couldn't let him stay with anyone else. They didn't _want_ to let him go with anyone else.

"What do we have to do to be his foster parents?" Robin asked.

Daniel's eyes widened, "You want to be his foster parents?"

"Yes," they both replied together.

Henry began to clear his tears, "Y-You want to be my foster parents?"

"Yes," they both repeated in sync once again. They looked at each other and chuckled at the evident determination both had for this little boy.

"So," Regina began turning to ask Daniel, "What do we need to do?"

Daniel smiled apprehensively and said, "Well, since you are not cleared yet, I'll still have to take Henry with me. But you can visit him; that's allowed since you are part of the program Henry is in at Project Reach. Luckily for you both, I carry copies of foster applications we can start right now."

"I'm going to live with both of you," Henry beamed with happiness.

"We are going to try, sweetheart," Regina cupped Henry's face.

"Why don't you start on some homework while Regina and I start on the paperwork, yeah?" Robin prompted Henry. He nodded and skipped to the kitchen table and began to work happily.

"So, where do we start?" Regina asked.

Daniel rustled through his briefcase to take out an application, "Alright, so first off, we need a copy of your marriage license, then we can move onto income…"

"Uh, we're… we're not married," Regina said.

Daniel looked up from his briefcase, "You either need to be married or single to be a foster parent in the state of California. If you _both_ want to take him in you need to be married, if not, it will have to only be one of you. I… I thought you two were married, you sure look like you are."

Robin smiled at Regina, "Hear that love, we already look like a married couple, might as well tie the knot here and now."

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile, leave it to this man to make comments like that, "If you're going to ask me to marry you, you have to do better than that."

"Oh, I intend to." Robin replied.

His comment left Regina breathless. She simply stared at Robin with a smile of disbelief. He pretty much said he wanted to marry her. She couldn't believe the words this man had uttered, but she couldn't help but admit that she liked hearing them.

There was a clearing of a throat that brought them back from their trance and both turned to look at Daniel who appeared to be uncomfortable with the scene that just transpired.

"So… since you two aren't married, then one of you will have to submit the application. I recommend it being the person with the highest income, it gives you a faster approval process," Daniel said.

Robin looked at Regina, their gaze was hopeless, both working at non-profits it wasn't very good money. This was all starting to seem like it was not going to work. In an instant, Regina's lightbulb came on. She had money, lots and lots of inherited money.

"How do you treat money from trust funds or like inheritance, does it count as income?" she asked.

"Yes, all we need to see the paperwork for that. Do you have it with you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, give me a moment."

She made her way into her room and left Robin and Daniel sitting in the living room together. It was awkward to say the least.

Robin was curious and it was eating at him so he had to ask, "So… you know Regina."

Daniel smiled, "From foster care, yes. We were very close. We lived in the same home for a few years until we graduated high school."

"It seems you two didn't stay in touch even when you were close. What happened?" Robin asked.

Daniel simply smiled, "That's something that Regina will have to tell you… given the type of relationship it appears you two have."

Robin simply looked at Daniel, who went back to filling out the paperwork. His eyes moved towards Daniel's hand and noticed there was no ring. He was about to ask another question when Regina came bustling back from her room.

"Okay, this is the paperwork," Regina said handing copies she had made to Daniel.

Daniel looked over the documents as she sat back down.

"Wow, Regina, you found your father?" Daniel asked in shock.

"No, well, his lawyer found me. He passed away," Regina replied shakily.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I know how much you always wanted to meet your parents," Daniel said and Regina waved off his comment as if it was nothing. But it was something, something huge where his father had left her all his fortune and there was an impending future that was her mother.

She thought of Henry and how he was going to fit into this completely messed up life or situation but as dread began to fill her a calloused and warm hand rested sweetly on top of hers and her fears began to leave. Robin, she would have Robin for Henry in case something happened. She made a note to speak to a notary sometime this week to start the paperwork for what she had planned.

"Do you have another room aside from your own?" Daniel asked

"No, just the one."

"Well you are required to have a proper room for Henry because of his age. And he cannot sleep in the same room as you, it's just protocol," Daniel said, "But from the inheritance amount that you are receiving monthly, I don't believe you'll be having trouble finding a house to rent in San Francisco; even if the rent is ridiculously high."

"Would it help if I bought the house instead of owning it?"

"Yes, it proves more stability. I am sure you won't have trouble purchasing a home. You are no longer a commoner, Reggie. You are officially, American royalty," Daniel said jokingly.

"What do you mean royalty?" Robin asked looking at Daniel. Daniel, who looked back at Regina with a proud smile.

"It appears that Ms. Mills here, is an heiress to a billion-dollar fortune," Daniel informed.

"I'm not an heiress," Regina said modestly.

"Oh, but this will here, says otherwise," Daniel replied.

Robin thumbed Regina's hand and Regina turned to look at him, "You deserve it. All of that and so much more," he said with a look of such love in his eyes.

"So, you're like a princess," She heard Henry say from the table, "Or a Queen!"

"I am neither, at the end of the day, it's just money," Regina responded.

"Well, you're a queen to me!" Henry hollered.

"I've got to agree with Henry. You are a Queen," Robin said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Daniel smiled hesitantly as if strained and began packing up his suitcase, "Well, I do believe that's all the paperwork I need. You will go house hunting and give me the address of the house you decide to purchase so we can approve the neighborhood."

"You're leaving so soon?" Regina asked standing.

"Yes, I've got to get Henry to his temp fosters and then off to another assignment."

Daniel stood and began making his way to Henry who began to pack his backpack.

"Daniel are you _sure_ I can't stay with Regina and Robin? They're the best, I promise," Henry pleaded.

"Not until Regina is approved, Henry. I'm sorry."

Henry's shoulders sagged and his head dropped as he made his way to the exit. Daniel gave Regina a hug and kiss goodbye.

"We should catch up, get coffee or beignets like we used to. For old time's sake," Regina said hopeful that Daniel would oblige.

"Of course, darling. You name the place and time," Daniel said and he gave Regina one last kiss. He moved to Robin who he gave a firm hand shake and a nod. It was awkward and ridged between the two and it was obvious why but neither said anything.

Regina then moved to give Henry a tight hug and she saw he had begun to cry again, "Oh no, sweetheart, don't cry. You'll be back soon."

"Promise?" he asked meekly.

Regina cupped his face and the confidence in her response was unwavering, "I promise, Henry. I'm going to go buy a house today, so that when you come back, you have your own room and decorate it however you want."

Henry gave Regina a tight hug and said, "I knew you're her. You're just like her."

"Like who?"

"Like the Evil Queen. You have the same heart as her, full of love and so resilient. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their mama. I'm going to name her after you."

She cupped the sweet boy's cheek and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Is Robin going to be living with us too?" Henry asked Regina as he looked up to Robin.

"I want you to be my foster dad, you would be the most best most awesome foster dad ever," Henry said as he stepped in front of Robin.

Robin then bent down to Henry's level and gave him a tight hug that Henry reciprocated lovingly, "I want more than anything to be your foster dad, Henry."

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yes, while I'm not sure I may be able to live with you, since it would be Regina's house, I'll go visit you as much as I can. That's a promise," Robin said giving Henry another hug.

Henry turned to look a still crouched Regina and asked, "Would you let Robin live with us and let him be my foster dad?"

She smiled and looked at Robin who had a hopefully smile on his face, "If he's nice to me and behaves himself, maybe. He'll still have to pay rent though," she responded jokingly.

"But you're an heiress now, you can pay rent for all of us," Henry said innocently.

"The lad's got a point there, love," Robin teased.

"Had to be my luck that the only two people I am fond of turn out to be gold diggers," Regina said and they all bursted out laughing.

.*.

She had called Alfred to refer her to a real estate agent that was able to maintain secrecy when it came to her background and Alfred had referred her to the perfect one. Her name was Mallory Draco (Mal for short) and was very good at what she did. Regina had let her know that she wanted a house in a friendly and safe neighborhood where it was okay for kids to run around. She wanted Henry to have everything. She was young but she couldn't deny she was thinking of adopting him.

After completing the list of houses Regina was upset that she didn't find the one she wanted. She knew very well that money was not an object so she was not going to settle for anything less than what she wanted. At least in this, she would make sure that she and Henry would, for once, have something good in their lives. She let Mal know that she wanted a home where she could have her family. Mal gave her a knowing look let her know that they would make a last minute stop.

"So what type of house are you looking for exactly?" Robin asked curiously as they made their way up the hills of Height-Ashbury.

"I'll know it when I see it," Regina replied. She turned to look at him and he gave her another one of his dashing dimpled smiles and she smiled in response.

She wanted to be with him. She had admitted it to herself, she couldn't fight it anymore and she was going to make sure that nothing happened to Robin, even if it meant her own life. They had not exactly talked about what their situation was or where they were at after the constant kisses they gave one another, but she wanted to figure it out. Most of all, she was going to make sure that they were safe.

"Alright, this is the last one. It literally got put up for sale as we finished up the last house," Mal said as she stopped on the hill.

She was in awe at the home. It was nestled among trees and bushes, with only the driveway and gate door within view. It was very modern but also, the copper colors gave it a royal elegance. There were walkways that lead to the main entrance and it was filled greenery and plants all around. Once inside, it was open and spacious with many windows that brought in to much light it felt freeing to being inside the hope. It had soaring ceilings and custom windows and doors, and outdoor patio that was quite big, and a very lush garden that was designed to fit the ambiance of the home. There was It was peaceful and home.

"It' had five bedrooms, four baths. There are hardwood floors all around except for the bathrooms which is tiling. The bathroom is remodeled with marble; the kitchen is state of the art with an island. There is a family room, a main living room and a small sitting room that can be turned into play areas if you decide to have children. The structure is contemporary, the exterior stucco, three floors and custom bay windows that overlook the Golden Gate bridge," Mal said, "If I would I would buy the house myself."

"This is amazing," Robin said as he walked around.

"I'll take it," Regina said, "This is it."

She felt it, that feeling she was looking for in all the other houses. It just clicked. She could see herself here. She could see Henry here. She saw where she would put his desk for writing; she saw where she would put her cello. She saw her and Henry and Robin having breakfast together. She could see it all and it was all she ever wanted. See saw all three of them laughing and being happy; it was family… it was a home.

.*.

"So, how much is it?" Regina asked as she took out her check book. She never carried checks with her but Alfred told her that was how it was meant to be so she could keep up the secrecy.

"You're going to pay for it, in full?" Robin asked in disbelief.

Regina simply nodded and took out a pen to write out the amount.

"Regina, are you sure about this?" Mal asked. She seemed hesitant; this was not the norm when it came to purchasing home.

"I want this house, and no one is taking it from me… so how much is it?" Regina asked again.

Mal sighed and took out her penda flex with the property information, "I have to call the owners first and see if they want to sell. Do you have a negotiation price or-"

"How much for the house? In full," Regina pressed again.

"Let me just get them on the phone and get the okay with them," Mal said as she stepped out of the house.

Regina stared at the checkbook in silence. She just wanted the house, how hard was that to ask for? She needed it; she needed this home for her, Henry and Robin. No one was taking it from her.

"Sweetheart," Robin placed his hand on hers. He sounded confused more than anything but he could tell that something was going on in her mind.

"Robin, they need to give me this house," Regina said turning to look at him, "It's perfect and it just… it has to be mine and Henry's."

"If it doesn't work out there will be other houses, I'm sure of it," He said as he cupped her face.

She shook her head and closed her eyes tight, "No. I've had too much taken from me, I _won't_ let this be taken away. Not anymore."

Before Robin spoke Mal came back in, "Alright, they approve. Asking price is the amount they want it for."

"How much?" Regina asked as she opened up the check book.

"Last chance, Regina. Are you really sure about this? It's a lot of money."

She nodded and Mal shrugged, "Total price after all filing fees is $10,002,000."

Regina then signed all the paperwork, and Mal gave her the house keys. They arranged to have movers come the next day to take out all of the furniture and Mal arranged for a designer to meet Regina the next day to start helping her set up the house the way she wanted. Through this entire ordeal, Robin remained silent and more confused than anything. Regina had spent ten million dollars flat out in less than a second without blinking and eye. How rich was she?

Their ride back was silent. Regina seemed to be focused on whatever was on her mind and Robin was not going to interrupt her after the reaction she had at the house. He wanted to make sure she was okay, and that called for food in her belly and soothing her in her in bed.

.*.

They stepped into her apartment with an exhausted sigh. In twenty four hours she had purchased a home, and applied to become the foster mother of a little boy. _A lot_ had happed in those hours. A lot of decisions and feelings rose to the surface in that time and somehow, all these changes didn't scare her… they all felt right.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy for everything that happened today," Regina said to Robin who sat on her couch drinking a beer. She sat down next to him, legs crossed and he turned to sit in front of her.

"You're not crazy," Robin said.

"Then, what are you thinking of everything I've done."

"I get it," he said and his response stunned her.

"Come here, babe," Robin extended his arm out and she sat against him. She rested her head on his chest feeling his warmth and his steady heartbeat calming her. He made sure to keep her bruised cheek out of harm's way, the swelling had slightly gone down and there was still bruising but it was going away. He kissed her forehead tenderly and she wrapped her arm around his torso hugging him tight.

"We fell in love with that little boy," Robin confessed.

Regina looked up at him, "This is crazy isn't it?"

Robin chuckled, "That's life, babe. I think it be crazy if you weren't following your heart."

His words were so reassuring to her. This sweet man, even at the point that she was doing the craziest thing that she had ever done in her life, he still was unfazed and soothing her insecurities. He was so great and so kind and loving to her… loving… yes, he showed so much love and kindness to her. Her… Regina with all her issues and problems and he remained there being whatever it was she needed. She saw his blue eyes in that moment and knew that she would never be able to part with anyone else that wasn't him.

"What is this… us?" Regina asked.

Robin grinned at her question, "Well, what do you want this to be?"

She looked at his eyes that told him so many stories of both of them. She saw so much possibility and so much love and passion. She was deeply in love with this man it was now scorched into her existence.

"Everything," she breathed out.

His smiled widened from ear to ear; the look he had was like if all his lifelong wishes had come true. He cupped her face and kissed her slowly and sweetly. It was a kiss of promise, a binding promise that he would make it his life purpose to be _everything_ for her.

/

 _ **Yes, new chapter up! Please comment and let me know how you like it and what you think.**_

 _ ***Spoiler* Something BIG is coming next chapter. Something BIIIG.**_

 _ **Anywho, I've got finals and I just wanted to post a little something before I dive in completely on studying. Thank you for the favorites and comments! I love them and you all!**_

 _ **-Nan x**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Regina, babe, are you almost done?" Robin hollered as he sat on the couch in Regina's apartment waiting for her. After their conversation from the previous night, they talked a bit more and Regina ended up falling asleep in his arms. He had carefully carried her to her bed. It was cute, he thought, how as he carried her, she snuggled closer to his chest. When he had laid her down he was going to go up to his apartment but Regina asked him to, in her half-asleep state, to stay with him. He was hesitant but once she woke up a bit more she asked him again and he obliged.

"Sorry," she said as she stepped out of the room, "It was difficult putting on the makeup."

He stood up and looked at her, you couldn't tell she had a bruise on her cheek but he knew better, "Is it still hurting, love?"

She smiled blushingly at him. She wouldn't tell him, but she found it extremely sweet that he constantly worried about her, "It's fine, Robin. Don't worry." She said as she cupped his cheek.

"I always worry about you, Regina. Always." She gave him a soft kiss taking in the softness of his lips. She realized she loved kissing him, she could do it forever if she could. As she parted from his lips, she gave him a loving smile that gave him an excited shiver up his spine. God, this woman did things to him.

"Rachel said she wanted to talk to us today about everything that happened with Henry, shall we get going?" she said as she took his hand and laced it with hers. He stood in the same place as she attempted to pull him towards the exit.

"What is it?" she asked.

She can tell he was hesitant about something, so she would make sure he knew he was okay to tell her anything at all, "You can tell me anything, Robin. What's wrong?"

"About last night's conversation, I wanted you to know that I care for you, deeply. I know that you are not ready for more, and you know that I will not push you; I just wanted you to know that I'm here, when _you_ are ready," he said and she smiled at his words.

She gave him a kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He raked his hands through her hair softly and placed one hand on her waist and squeezed it softly. It was as if they did it every day and they'd be doing it for the rest of their lives.

As their lips parted, she nuzzled her nose with his and she felt this feeling of excitement at the pit of her stomach. A sense of hope that this all would be hers one day, "How did I get so lucky to have met you?"

He smiled at her and pulled her in closer to him. He took in her scent of lavender and vanilla from her hair and the touch of her body against his, "It's me who got lucky to meet you."

She gave him another kiss, this one stronger – with want – he heard her moan as he brought his hand down to grip her ass slightly and he felt her hand graze under shirt and run up and down his muscled stomach. If they didn't stop, this would lead to the bedroom.

She parted their lips disappointedly and their foreheads met, "We should get to work. If we keep going like this we'll never make it." She said as he bit his lower lip at her words.

"I wouldn't mind that," he replied and she bit her lips flirtishly.

"Neither would I; I really – _really-_ wouldn't mind it," she began, "But…"

"Henry… I know, I want to see him too. I'm worried about him," Robin said as his eyes furrowed in concern.

"Me too," she replied, "Let's get going then?"

He gave her a peck before grabbing his guitar. Then another as she opened the door to leave the house, and another as they made it to the car; and one last one before he started the car. They held hands the whole way and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He'd give her kisses on her head at stoplights or when traffic slowed, she wanted this – she wanted him and this life she could see them having. But for that to happen, she needed to handle things first. That's what she planned to do.

.*.

Rachel Duncan was a very poised and formidable woman. You never saw her smile and you never saw her interact with children. It was odd that someone with her demeanor would be in charge of an entire organization that dealt with _children._ She never left her office, and very rarely spoke to staff. It was just odd. She was a very intelligent woman and she had brought in a lot of funding once she had started. She was English, given her accent, but aside from that, no one really knew anything about her. Regina had found out the Rachel had actually started a week prior to Regina being hired. That was all anyone knew about her.

Bella Tinkers or commonly known as Tink, was the program manager for the art department and Mulan oversaw sports and recreation. Tink, Mulan and Regina had become good co-workers in the first few weeks that Regina started. Both Mulan and Regina laughed at how Tink knew all the gossip that happened in the organization. There were a lot of rumors as to who Rachel was, she wasn't very friendly which was odd given the type of workplace. So Tink had given them the top five theories that circulated the office. Regina never paid much attention to Rachel, yes, she was her boss, but that was pretty much it.

So, once they arrived, they headed to Rachel's office where she was waiting for them. The explained to her the incident and how things transpired. To both their surprise, she had remained indifferent to their recount of the events which puzzled them both given the severity of the situation.

"So, Henry Swan is with his new foster parents?" she asked.

"Yes." Robin replied.

"I spoke to Mr. Colter on the phone yesterday, Regina, he says you are interested in fostering Henry; is this true?"

"Uh, yes, I am. I've looked into a home that I've purchased and waiting for the paperwork to clear. Henry is a sweet boy, and he just needs-," Rachel interrupted her before she could continue.

"That will be all. I've gotten your side of the story, and as long as this interest that you have in Henry Swan doesn't not interfere with your work or cause issues among his peers it shouldn't be a problem."

Both Robin and Regina looked at each other confused at Rachel's response. How could someone be so inconsiderate about this situation.

Rachel looked at Robin and said, "Mr. Locksley, I'd like to speak to Ms. Mills a moment."

"Uh, okay," he said as he looked to Regina, "See you in the office, yeah?"

She nodded as he lightly squeezed her arm and went out the door. She turned to Rachel who was on her computer typing away again. It was about three minutes of silence – awkward silence - before Rachel spoke, "You're making too much noise, Regina. Your father wouldn't be pleased."

She was completely taken off guard. She didn't reply for a few seconds trying to understand what she had just said. Her father wouldn't be pleased? "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"You've bought a house for ten million dollars and are attempting to foster a child on your own. You're making too much noise; Cora will find you if it continues."

It felt as if it all came crashing down and she was taken completely off guard by Rachel's words. Who exactly was Rachel and her relation to her father?

"W-What do you know about my father and…,"

"This is the paperwork you ask from Alfred, all that's needed are the signatures," Rachel said as she placed a goldenrod package on her desk.

She was confused and more so trying to grasp how Rachel of all people knew about her situation, "You work for Alfred? How… how do you know my father?"

"Alfred and I work together, and your father is – was – a friend of mine."

"So, you were protecting my father? C-Can you explain to me what is this whole thing about and my m-my mother… what-where is she? What's going on… _why_ is this happening?"

"Your father was protecting me at first. I was… in hiding for a while and he helped me a lot… he was like a second father to me, the only real father, actually."

Her heart suck at her words. She had never met her father and he had taken Rachel in, treated her like a daughter, according to Rachel, and he never came to look for her. She wouldn't admit it, but her heart singed a bit in jealousy for the connection Rachel and her father had – one that she would never have with him. She needed answers on this whole situation and she knew Rachel would give them.

"I just… I need you to explain to me what's going on and what all of this is… what am I in danger from? Alfred said…"

Rachel stood from her seat, and walked over to a shelf lined with boxes. She removed one from the top of the shelf; it was black and wooden with a gold lock on it. She placed it in front of Regina and took a small key that she had on her bag. She sat next to Regina and handed her the key, "Here. Open it up."

She was hesitant and she saw that Rachel could tell she was, "It's not laced with poison or anything, Regina. Those days are behind me… unless when necessary," Rachel replied with a smirk.

She opened the box, and her heart sunk at the sight. There were pictures of her when she was young, of her father, her mother, of her family members. There were handwritten letters that he wrote to her on Father's Day, birthday cards for every single one of her birthdays and small tokens: little bracelets that looked to be for a child, two wedding rings, a pair of diamond earrings. Her hands trembled as she moved to lift a picture of her mother and father and a small baby in a hospital room. She felt hot tears trail down her cheeks as she lifted the picture of her, her parents looked so happy. They looked young and so happy. Her father looked so handsome, she was sure he was a very charming man. And her mother… she looked beautiful, she looked like she would light up a room.

"That was the day you were born," Rachel whispered.

This was her family she thought; the family she longed since she was a child. This was who she came from… who she was.

She wiped a tear from her face while she beamed with a wide smile. She put the picture back and took the diamond earrings, they glittered beautifully, "Your father said he gave those to your mother on their first-year anniversary."

"They're beautiful," she replied.

"Your father kept this… after he died Alfred was only able to salvage the necklace he gave you, but I went back one night and got the box."

"How… how did he die?" Regina asked as she began to clear her tears.

"He… I went to visit him like I did every month. I would take him his favorite sweets, those chocolate turtles, and a bottle of whiskey. I would give him updates on you… That was always his favorite part of my visit," she smiled softly. Regina noticed her eyes began to water and her voice crack, "The last visit I had told him you moved here and he was happy for you; really, really happy. He told me that he was hopeful that you would find someone here that would be your family. Maybe even find love. I guess his hopes came true if the rumors of you and Locksley are true."

Regina's cheeks tinted in slight embarrassment at the fact that apparently everyone in the office knew about her and Robin's apparent closeness. Rachel continued explaining, "We were sharing whiskey when we heard movement around the cabin… what happened afterword was… He told me to hide in one of the bunkers hidden in the closets," her voice began to croak and tears filled her cheeks, "I didn't want to… but that damn stubborn old man gave me no choice. He gave me the box and made me promise to give it to you when the time came. I hid in the closet and… I head the gunshots and… I waited -he told me to wait – but, I don't know how long I waited… I just kept crying and… I came outside and he was dead. He saved me… not just that time but once before… I promised him I would save you."

"My mother…Cora… killed him," Regina said and Rachel nodded. She was torn; Cora was her mother but she never knew her but then again how could she call mother to the woman who killed her father?

"Yes, Cora sent men to kill him. The coward didn't go or even do it herself. She had to send others in her place," Rachel answered with anger.

"Why is she doing this? She's after me now, but why?" Regina asked.

"Your father told me it was because of money, but from my own experience, it's more complicated," she replied, "Whatever it is… she isn't just doing it for money; I believe that strongly."

"How did my father find you or I mean, what's your connection to him?"

"I have a complicated past… with my _sisters_ that… it's just complicated," she began hesitantly, "Your father's family was related to my mother through blood… it was extended but we were related, when he found out about what was happening with me and the family business… he took me in you could say. We sold everything, took the money and disappeared."

"So, were family, you and I?"

"Yes, you could say that; but, I must warn you Regina, I am only here to ensure that Cora is stopped and you are given the peace you need to move forward. That is my promise to your father. Once that happens, I will disappear forever," Rachel warned.

"But-," before Regina could ask more, there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Duncan, Mr. Booth is on line 1, he says it's urgent," said a voice from outside.

"Thank you, Cara," she replied, "Now, Regina, you go on and go back to work. We can speak sometime this week. We've got to discuss this house you've bought; impulsive shopping can get you killed right now."

Regina nodded as she began to stand, "Call me when you'd like to meet. I'll be waiting."

Rachel nodded as she sat back on her seat, "And Regina, it's alright to tell Robin about this. I know you want to keep him in the dark for his safety, but take it from me, you can't stop trying to be happy because of it. And please, no more crazy purchases, it draws unwanted attention."

"I won't," Regina said as she made her way out the room this the wooden box in hand.

.*.

The next few days, Regina and Robin packed all her things moved them to her new house. He had accompanied her to see about new furniture and helped her get more settled. They were working on the last of the preparations for the Play for Hope event that was nearing the corner. Her conversation with Rachel replayed over her thoughts constantly and she knew Robin could tell something was wrong.

She wanted to tell Robin about everything, but was still unsure about everything that had happened. They had ended up going back to their own places at night since there was no need to sleep together since the events that happened with Henry's foster parents. Although hesitant, they parted ways every night. They had yet to speak about what was going on between them in regard to labels but she liked where they were at; if she admitted it to herself, it was mostly that she was scared of it becoming something actually _real._ She knew that once it did, Robin would be put in harm's way, but, it was more than that; she was scared that whatever they had would be too good to be true. Just like everything in her life that she had lost so far.

Regina would constantly check in on Henry to make sure he was okay at his new foster home and he would tell her that it was great and everyone was nice; but that he knew that he was meant to be with her and would wait for Regina to take him to her new house. He was very vocal about that, which made her flutter with sweet affection towards Henry's love towards Regina. He was such a sweet and wonderful little boy, she was so grateful that they had found each other.

And Robin, sweet, loving and dashing, Robin was perfect with her. They'd flirt shamelessly at work and exchange quick kisses in hidden hallways. She felt like a teenage girl. Her heart would swell at the sight of him and whether she would voice it or not; she was falling for him.

Then there was Daniel. God, she had missed him so much. Their relationship had ended when they were very young and she was happy that they were spending time together again and reconnecting. Daniel would pop in everyday to say hi to her after checking in with Henry. They had gone to get a quick bite or coffee the past few days to catch up, she admitted she missed his friendship, and she loved hanging out with him. She loved laughing again with an old friend. Robin wouldn't voice it, but Regina noticed his demeanor and attitude change when Daniel was around. She had told him one time that Daniel was just a friend and that he had nothing to worry about, Robin's response was a silent nod. She found it kind of hot that he was a bit jealous.

It was funny because she would get quite jealous too. Once Regina had told David that she was moving out, a few days later, another person was moving in. Her name was Zelena Green. She was pretty, a red-head with an English accent which Regina noticed had her and Robin bonding over their similarities and their homesickness. When Regina would be in his apartment, Zelena would knock and interrupt their make out session or come in at the most unwanted time – just when things would start to get hot and heavy. There had been certain occasions where Regina had gone to give Robin a surprise visit but would find him and Zelena laughing or talking by the doorway with Zelena a bit too close for friendly distance. Robin would back away and give Zelena a distancing look letting her know to back off.. That's what had happened tonight, Regina had been carrying a tray of lasagna when she came into the house and saw them. Robin was leaning against his doorway while Zelena was leaning against the other side. She gave him a light pat on his chest. Her giggly laugh was insufferable and Regina was not happy with the sight. Yes, Regina looked like the green-eyed monster and she was not caring very much. She cleared her throat and that was when the pair halted their conversation and looked over to her.

"Regina, you're here… again," Zelena said. Regina had begun to notice that Zelena was pretty passive aggressive when she talked to her. She had told Robin about it through light conversation and he had just shrugged it off as her being a bit sarcastic, but Regina wasn't taking that.

"Yes, I am. So are you… again," she bit back. At the sight of her, Robin walked down the stairs to take the tray of lasagna as he gave her a kiss on her cheek and greeted her with a "Hello, love."

She smiled lovingly at him and as she began to walk up the stairs with Robin behind her, she gave Zelena a muggish smile and made her way inside. As she began to heat up the over and take out wine glasses, he heard Zelena tell Robin that she would be seeing him Friday night.

As Robin came inside, she poured herself a generous amount of wine as she said, "So, what are you doing Friday night?"

Robin merely chuckled at her questions, "It's nothing love, honest. She just needs someone to help her friend move some boxes into a storage. Apparently, her friend's boyfriend broke up with her and they've got no one else."

She raised her eyebrow as she took another sip of the wine, "So, what? She asked you for your strong muscles to lift those heavy boxes? Prince Robin to the rescue."

He chuckled as he brought her closer to him, "You're jealous."

She replied with a scoff as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am not jealous."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure."

She removed her hands from him and said, "I am not, Robin."

He smirked as he swaggered towards his couch with a smug look on his face. She glared at him but he didn't notice. The oven dinged and she put the lasagna in the oven. She walked over to sit on the opposite side of the couch with her legs crossed facing him as he was looking over the schedule Play for Hope.

She sipped her wine one more time and looked at him. He was so handsome; _so_ sexy. Maybe it was the fact that she had sipped a bit too much wine and was feeling the slight buzz or that Zelena just made her get territorial over Robin but she didn't want to think about it too much. She bit her lip at the sight of him. The things she wanted to do with him… _to him._

She imagined his strong arms wrapped around her as he took her to the hilt and had her moaning his name as he pushed himself deeper inside her. God, she wanted him so bad. She imagined how his tongue must feel on her-.

"So, how are things with you and Mr. Colter going then?" Robin asked as he remained scanning over paperwork. She was quickly brought out of her fantasy from his questions and she got slightly annoyed at the audacity he had to take her out of those sweet sexy thoughts she was having.

"We're fine, just still catching up. We're going for dinner tomorrow," she replied to which his response was a simple, "Hmm."

"Robin, we've been over this, Daniel is just a friend." She said and he just nodded not making any verbal response. She hoped that he would stop being so paranoid; she would always be reminding him that she was not interested in Daniel in that away – not anymore at least (but she wouldn't tell him that part – only make things worse).

"Robin…," she said moving closer to him, "Daniel is _just_ my friend. I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about, baby."

He turned to look at her and smiled, "I know it's just…"

She chuckled slightly; they were both in the same predicament, "You're jealous." She said as she bit her lip.

She ran his fingers through his hair in a bit of frustration. He moved closer to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips as he cupped her cheek and said, "You make me bloody crazy, Regina. God, you're so beautiful, smart, stunning and… you and Daniel have history… I know we aren't exactly serious or anything-."

She was thrown off by the end of his words and moved slightly away from him, "Wait, you know about me and Daniel?"

"Well, not exactly. Daniel told me that he and you had history but that it was not his story to tell me and…"

"Not it's not his to tell," she replied.

He wanted to know, it was killing him to know but he didn't want to push her if she wasn't comfortable. It still gnawed at him; how close were they? Did they love each other then? Were they engaged? How did they break up? _Why_ did they break up?

She had remained silent with arms crossed. He saw an angry look in her face but her eyes said something else – sadness.

She stood from the couch and he noticed that her eyes began to water slightly, "Hey, love… no, don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have said anything." He said and she shook her head and a tear pricked her cheek but she cleaned it off as soon as it fell.

"I... um, I think it's best for me to go," she said as she began to look for her bag.

"No, Regina, babe, I'm sorry. You don't have to go, please. Regina, don't go, what about dinner?" he said nervously. He didn't want her to go, god, why was he such an idiot?

"I have to go, Robin," she replied and walked out the apartment leaving Robin alone.

.*.

The next morning when he got into the office she wasn't there. He had called her after she left his apartment but she wouldn't answer. She had sent him a text to not pick her up that morning so he didn't. He didn't want to push her. But he also wanted to know what got her so distraught. He wanted to be there for her and she wasn't letting him. Whatever it was, he would wait until she was ready.

The next day she comes in and doesn't say a word. It's tense inside the office and he notices that her eyes are puffy.

Lunch rolls around and still nothing. She seems lost in another world, pensive and anxious. As their working she only speaks about work related things. It was nearing the end of the day and she was beginning to pack up and leave but he didn't want to leave just like that. Opened ended and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Before she made her way out the door, he stood calling her name. She turned around and the look in her face breaks his heart, "Regina, I'm sorry for what I said the other day. If it's caused you this much distress-."

She turned smiling weakly as she shook her head, "This isn't your fault, Robin. I just-,"

And before she could finish her sentence, she's cut off by Daniel walking in, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, just… give me a minute?" Daniel smiles and quickly kisses her cheek. Daniel turns to look at Robin and merely nods acknowledging his presence and Robin returns the acknowledgement with a clenched jaw and pursed lips. So, they were going out together and from the looks of it, starting to get close if that kiss was any indication.

"So…" Robin begins. He wants to ask but won't. He admitted he's a bit peeved at the situation. She doesn't speak to him but then is going out with Daniel. He can't help but think that she like Daniel too.

"It's not what you think." Regina says.

Robin crosses his arms and sits back in his chair, "Love, if you haven't noticed how much he likes you, then you're blind."

Her brows furrow, "He doesn't like me like that."

Robin's brow arches in disbelief at her words, "He likes you."

She rolls her eyes in annoyance, "We're friends. We had something, but it's not like that anymore, okay?"

"Then why do you keep going out with him if it's not like that?"

"Because he's the one person who knew me before I moved here. We have history-."

"Yes, you've made that quite clear with how you reacted the other day."

"Why are you acting like this? It's unlike you."

"Regina, isn't it clear to you? It's frustrating that you lead me on then do what it appears re-kindle whatever romance or relationship you had with him."

"You said you would give me time."

"Yes, but that didn't mean I'd give you time to go and start up an old romance while I'm here pining over you."

"That's not what's going on!"

"No? Then please elaborate why the hell he's been coming almost every day and you leaving with him. That's not considering re-kindling old romance?"

"Can you just let it go and we'll talk later?" She said with raised voice as she fidgeted with her bag.

"Can't, I'm going out with Zelena, remember that? Maybe I'll kindle something with her since were both on that type of relationship. Oh wait, we got no exact definition for this relationship." He began shoving his things in his pack as his face wrinkled in anger. It almost felt like he had just been at the end of his rope. She kept pushing him aside and he didn't understand why. Worst of all, she's been going to Daniel since he came back into her life and he just felt used somehow. She wouldn't talk to him and open up but it seemed that with Daniel she did. It hurt him.

"Stop being jealous, Robin. This isn't what it looks like I'm telling you!"

"I am not jealous, I am aware of the evident situation in front of me. You want me for convenience, isn't that right?"

"Robin, stop, please! That's not what it is. I just… I needed to get things in order before talking to you."

"Maybe a little too late Regina." He didn't let her get a word in before he walked out on her. She was so confused, where had all this anger come from. This was clearly out of character for him. He had never behaved this way before.

She walked out and went to meet Daniel out in the parking lot.

They ate at a new Mexican restaurant on Mission Ave. She was mainly quiet the entire time, still processing the argument she had with Robin.

"So, the conversation you two had earlier is the reason for your current state?" Daniel asked breaking the tension as they walked around Dolores Huerta Park.

She shrugged, "What exactly did you tell him about us?"

"Nothing, just that it was your story to tell him when the time is right. Not mine, did I do something wrong?"

"Yes and no. I would have told him eventually, I just wanted to find the right time. Our relationship isn't exactly defined yet."

"So, does that means there's opportunity for someone else to sweep you off your feet?"

She chuckled, "Daniel…"

He halted his steps and turned to look at her, "Regina, don't you see what's happening between us?" He cupped her face and looked at her lovingly.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

Without hesitation, he pressed his lips on hers. She did not realize what happened all she knew was that his lips were on her and memories of everything they shared, the love, innocence and the heartbreak filled her mind. She remembered how his lips felt on hers, but it was faint the memory was sort of like a forgotten unreal dream. Regina quickly backed away and looked at him with furrowed brows. Confusion took her and then she realized, Robin was right.

"Daniel, if you misinterpreted this…"

"Regina, can't you see, this is our second chance? After everything, us meeting again and spending all this time together, it's life opening up for another chance. Don't you feel it?"

"We're just friends now." She said firmly.

Daniel cupped her face, "But we can be more now, it's our second chance, darling. Let's take it."

She shook her head and took another step back, "We don't need another chance because…"

She chuckled at her realization, "I will always love you Daniel. You were there for me loved me when I needed love. You will always have a special place in my heart. You were my first love."

"But… there's always a but, right?" he said.

"I'm in love with Robin. I have been for a while and I've been so stupid not to tell him everything from the beginning."

"Does he know that?"

"No, and he should."

Daniel smiled at her, happy knowing that even if it wasn't with him, this beautiful, strong woman he once loved would had found love once again, "Then go on and tell him."

.*.

She felt like she was flying as she ran. She quite literally had been as she tried to catch the subway that is. She kept calling and calling him with no answer. She was going to apologize. Tell him she loved him and that she wasn't going to go away. She would tell him everything. She felt so hopeful for the first time in a long time.

She arrived at the house and she was giddy to see his car parked out front. She ran up the stairs and knocked on his door with a smile brimming her face.

"Robin?" she knocked at the door.

No answer.

"Robin, open up!" she knocked again vehemently.

The door creaks up quickly and she sees Zelena standing at the entrance with wet hair and a bath towel all cover her clearly naked body.

"Regina, what a surprise." Zelena smirks.

It hits her like a ton of bricks and she remembers that he told her that morning – him and Zelena would ignite something. She couldn't stand standing there knowing he had been with her. As she fights back tears she stomps down the stairs and she hears Robin calling her name.

"Regina wait, it's not what it seems. Please," But she's too hurt to listen, to emotionally distraught to process his explanation. He grabs onto her arm trying to pull her towards him but she's surprisingly stronger and pushes him away.

"Fuck you! I was stupid enough to come over here. Stupid to be here wanting to tell you I loved you. Fuck you, Robin!"

"Regina, wait let's talk about this!" He pleads still following her outside onto the street.

"No! Go back to her!"

He grabs her close and presses her body against his searing her lips with an ardent kiss. She's struggling to get out of his grasp but he's stronger and hold onto her close. For a moment he senses her melt into his kiss but only for a moment and then she's fidgeting again. She's not budging her resistance and the moment he let's go of his grip even a slight, she snakes out of his grasp and slaps his face. She's crying, tears racing down her cheeks.

"Don't follow me, don't talk to me, and don't think of me." She yells and he wants to chase after her. Not listening to her warnings he begins to step forward and she pushes him away in anger.

"I thought you were different," she croaks, "I am such a stupid girl. Thinking I could have someone like you. I thought you were good. You asshole!"

She marches away with sobs fading in the distance and he stands letting her go. He's frozen in place not knowing if to follow or let her cool off and talk the next time. He does as she asked and leaves her alone, dreading that perhaps that's the worst thing he could do.

When he goes into the office the next day, to his surprise, Rachel Duncan is sitting in place of Regina's chair.

"Rachel, good morning," Robin says.

In typical Rachel Duncan fashion, she cuts right to the nitty-gritty, "She's taking some time off until the concert. Let me just say, you fucked royally."

"I'm sorry, she told you about last night?"

She nodded, "I'm what you might call her… monitor."

"Monitor?"

She waves the thought away, "You won't get it. Long story, but you and I need to talk."

"If this is about it interfering with work, I assure you it won't."

Rachel crossed her arms and leaned back against the chair, "This is about that secret she has been hiding from you. The one that she would tell you it wasn't safe for you to know."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I'm part of it."

"Does she know you're here?"

"No, and I know she'll be upset that I'm doing this but given the circumstances, she needs someone like you. I know you didn't sleep with that girl - whoever her name is. I see the way you look at her and someone who looks at another person like that would never do what she thinks you did."

"I didn't sleep with Zelena, she was just-," Rachel halted his explanation with a raise of her hand.

"Spare me the details. We don't have time to be getting into that. You can explain to Regina later. I need to speak to you about the real matter at hand. This will get worse for her as the time comes, and the sooner you know the better you can prepare."

He was completely and utterly confused at this, "Prepare for what?"

"The day her mother comes to try and kill her."

/

 _ **Yes, so I have updated twice in one day! Wahooo! Thank you for all the support and the reviews and comments! They're amazing and I know I couldn't do any of this without any of you here to support and read the stories. I truly do love writing!**_

 _ **What do you think will happen next?!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **-Nan xx**_


End file.
